Darker Paths
by tooxi
Summary: Jareth has come back to Sarah but this time he isn't willing to relent. Warning! Dark Jareth and rated M for mature content which may/will be included if I get a good response!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything, just writing for fun!

Feel free to comment and review!

**Chapter 1**

"S-sire! I only meant it as a-a … it was on a whim, I swear," the goblin blubbered, fat tears making his face look a greasy mess. "Sire, please, I did not mean to defend the _girl_," spit, flying from his toothless mouth, "only that it was … b-brave of the girl t-t-to", he gulped, "to deny your highness".

The goblin king stood before the irrelevant spud of a goblin, his face in shadow around his blonde and uncontrollable hair. His stance conveying complete dominance over the figure in front of him, who now had doubled over onto his knees and had started kissing the king's knee-high, leathered boots. The goblin king's mouth twitched at this and with his right foot, he kicked the goblin hard onto his back, procuring a yelp from the insolent thing. He then placed his foot upon his neck, pressing down; making him choke and splutter as his breath slowly escaped him. He began to writhe beneath Jareth's boot, trying to squirm away from his imminent death. Jareth pressed harder and watched coldly as the goblin slowed down, his body gradually coming to a halt as his eyes glassed over.

Lifting his foot off the slime, he glared at the four other goblins in front of him who hadn't uttered a word since Jareth had stood up to confront the stupid fool who commented on the girl. They daren't move back. His eyes burned with a new desire. The goblins, screeched as their king brought up his hand and with a swipe their bodies slumped slowly to the floor, blood draining out from their noses and mouths with their eyes rolling back only showing the whites.

Jareth stood, fists clenched over the scene, breathing hard; his chest rising in a red rage. His jaw clenched hard as the blood started to pool out over the stone floor, almost reaching his feet. The sconces around the room started to dim and in the dying light all that could be seen were the bright mismatched eyes of the Goblin King.

Sarah…. "She will be mine" he growled.

And then darkness encased him.

**5 years later- Sarah is 20**

Sarah woke with a jolt. Her clothes and hair clung to her sweat covered body. Breathing in deep as her heart thumped against her chest, she slumped down back onto her pillow as the head rush took over her vision and made her feel even more sick than she was feeling from the nightmare. Having calmed down now, she turned her side lamp on and rubbed her bruise like circles under her eyes.

That was the third nightmare this week and it was always the same one. She had been running in a field, her vision turned the scenery around her a warm whiskey colour. She ran through the long grass not knowing what she was running from. She knew that she had to run but the trees on the other side of the field weren't getting any closer. She had felt the pain, the tears streaking to the side of her face as she felt a force behind her. Twisting round she saw the barn owl sweeping down towards her in a hunters stance, flying straight towards her but as it came close to her face it changed into a hawk and screeched right in front of her, its talons ready to rip at her face.

At this point, she would wake up in the same manner that she just had; drenched in sweat and a painful banging at her chest. Sliding out of her bed she quietly went to the bathroom across the hall, careful not to wake her sleeping flatmates, who were at this point sleeping in the middle of the floor having had too much to drink that night. Mark snored loudly (stirring up Lisa) as she twisted the door handle and went in to have a cooling shower.

After she had finished and put her pyjamas in the wash basket, she wrapped the towel around herself, having already dried her long dark hair enough that it wouldn't be dripping as she made her way back to her room, carefully stepping over the other two. She gasped as she noticed that Tom was lounging on her bed reading a book from her bookcase. She sighed as he noticed her and he gave a half smile in response.

"I couldn't sleep," he said as she walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing a pair of red shorts and a white spaghetti strapped top to change into. Turning round to him she gave him a look so that he would turn around whilst she changed; he did. She paused, however, placing her clothes back onto the dresser.

"Tom, why are you here? I thought we went through this… I don't think it is a good idea, I mean, you're moving to the other side of America next month, we can't do a long-distance relationship," she said in a low voice, knowing that he hadn't noticed how she was acting too coolly for what she had said to sound like she cared. It's not that she didn't care, she did. She loved him… but she wasn't _in love _with him. They had been dating for three years now and after he had told her he was leaving to go pursue his acting career, she just felt … relief. She went over and sat on her bed next to him and took his hand. Tom looked up through his eyelashes at her, giving him the cutest look, but she knew what she had to do. She sighed, "You'll find someone over there, I know it! You're a great guy but we want different things and that cannot work forever".

He pulled his head up to face her this time and gently lifted his hand to caress her cheek. She allowed it, but looked down as he did so.

"I love you, Sarah. I just want to see you happy... but if this is how you feel, I won't stop you from achieving your dreams," he shook his head, his face the picture of sadness and she gently rubbed her thumb over his hand. She leaned in and gave him a hug which he received with utter thanks for he was beginning to tremble.

As she pulled back she noticed that Tom wasn't relenting, thinking to herself that this was harder than she thought, she said "Tom, please we have to le-" but she was interrupted by a terribly familiar and cold voice.

"Hello Sarah."

Fear gripped her as she pushed Tom away from her, realising as she let him go that his arms were awkwardly being held in the air and that Tom had completely frozen, his eyes squeezed shut. Stunned she hesitantly looked over to where the eerie voice had come from.

There he was, in all his gloriousness. His brown leather boots connected to long legs which were adorned in extremely tight black leggings which left his package to be viewed in a most unutterable way. He wore a loose white cottoned shirt which billowed at the sleeves and scrunched down by his wrists creating old-fashioned ruffles, yet his shirt was open down past the middle of his chest revealing the crest shaped amulet that hung from his neck. He wore his black leather gloves. His stance not only oozed arrogance, it characterised him. His shoulder rested against her door and a sly smirk crept onto his pale, beautiful face. His platinum hair a mess around his head but it made him, to Sarah's disdain, look rather sexy.

She blushed at this thought and quickly straightened herself off the bed, crossing her arms as she faced him, her chin jutting out in defence as she glared at his sultry looking eyes. 'No! He is your enemy, he stole Toby away from you, you cannot let him get to you, not after how you defied him in his little "bubble" and later defeated his Labyrinth and said those last words'.

"Goblin King," she addressed breathlessly, not sure he had even heard her. How is he even here?! She thought he was a dream, that she was just a teenager again trying to make her fairy tales seem real! He can't be… but he just looked so solid and real.

His eyes glowed at this as he pushed off the door and paced slowly towards her in a predatory like manner. "Oh, how I have missed you, Sarah" he drawled "you look lovelier than ever," he spoke in such a fluid, gentle yet masculine voice, making her tremble and almost doubt that she could keep up her façade. He crept closer to her and at this Sarah put stepped back only to find out to her dismay that the edge of the bed was closer to her than she had originally thought. He stopped too close to even imagine that they weren't just acquainted but lovers.

She gulped, her bravado barely showing now that he was almost clashing heads with her. His stare held her eyes until she felt them becoming dry and painful. Clearing her throat and side stepping him to be closer to the immovable and right now invaluable as a cry for help, Tom, protecting him - as if she could.

"Why are you here? I told you, you have no power over me." She glared at him through her eyelashes, too nervous to raise her head at this amplified version of Jareth that she had barely encountered in the Labyrinth, five years ago.

"Is that so?" he asked, another smirk gracing his face. "Funnily enough, dear Sarah, I am here despite what you seem to think," he straightened up now and faced her, finding her act amusing. He noticed the boy behind her, his eyes still scrunched with a trace of a tear still glittering on his cheek.

"He loves you, you know,"

"What?" she glanced back to where he was looking surprised that she had already forgotten about Tom. Blushing, she slowly looked back into Jareth's tense mismatched eyes. He ignored her question, smiling with a knowing smile that he had her full attention. His eyes lowered to take in her attire, pleased with what he saw as her long pale legs led to a curvy waist and a flat stomach. Her pert breasts could be seen through the thin towel, her chest heaved as she breathed in quick breaths. Her dark hair, not fully dried gave her a feral and sexy bed hair look, which encompassed her moon-like face, her green eyes glistening with the amber light. He took in how she chewed her bottom lip, feeling his arousal stir.

Sarah didn't like this. She didn't like the way he looked at her as if she were a possession. It was as if he was about to claim her at a prize draw. A new type of adrenaline rushed through her, confidence raining through.

"What's the deal? I defeated you, you shouldn't be here," she jutted out with her chin and raised one arm in exasperation.

He smirked and took a step towards her making her stumble over her own feet. "Am I not allowed to visit an old friend?" She could feel his breath on her face.

"You're _not _my friend, Jareth." His face fell, his lips becoming a straight line and his eyebrows furrowed. 'She spoke with such defiance' he thought. 'I'll teach her to submit, just she wait…'

"I am here because I can be, because _Once upon a time_," he mocked, "I was summoned by you and because you did that delectable act, I can visit you whenever I choose fit."

"But that's not fair, we had a deal-"

"No Sarah, you chose to say simple words that you read in a children's book, what part of you made you think that that would have _any_ "power" over me?" His eyes narrowing. I began to heat up, rage boiling inside of me and this time I wouldn't be taken for granted. Swiftly turning away from him and heading to the empty space near the door Sarah turned to Jareth with a smug look upon her face.

"If I didn't have any power over you, you wouldn't even be here. So why don't you do as I ask, and leave?"

He was laughing! Actually laughing! Her face lit with surprise, 'how can he have the audacity to commit such a degrading act after I asserted my authority?' She shuffled her feet in frustration as he continued.

"Why are you laughing?" she whispered, breathlessly. His laugh slowly came down to small chuckles as he explained.

"Oh, Sarah. I can't take you seriously when all you are dressed in is a cheap, thin towel. Not that I am complaining of course," he smirked. "I just find it funny how you still think that I play by the rules, and more specifically, by yours." He straightened his arms and began pulling at his gloves so that they tightened over his fingers. He then raised both of his hands and procured a crystal. Balancing it on the tip of his fingers of his right hand he went on to toss it to Sarah. She didn't go out to catch it – if she had her towel would have fallen and that would have left her in quite the situation. It didn't matter that she hadn't though as it hovered in between her eyes a small animated picture inside it displayed a young boy. That was when she screamed.

"Toby! Toby! Why do you have Toby?! Where is he? I can't believe this. I can't- I-I. What have you done to him, why do you need him? I'll do anything, just please don't hurt him!" she begged, her knees about to buckle in from the shock.

"You see, Sarah. All I wanted you to ever do was love me, fear me, and do as I say… You wouldn't have had to have gone through all these frivolities if you had just accepted my offer to begin with. Now I'm just going to have to use this boy as some kind of leverage, I hope you're happy that this is where your hard work has lead up to," he gave a half smile and winked.

_I couldn't believe him, how could this be happening. So fast, so sudden, so undeniably ridiculous I almost had to laugh herself._

The crystal shattered in front of her making her gasp. Jareth slowly lifted his hand, beckoning Sarah towards him. She stood her ground but let a tear escape her. He sighed at this and moved closer, and finally went to grab her resisting wrist.

"Time to go, dear."

And with a snap of his fingers they melted away in a cloud, each staring into the others eyes with pained expressions. The room became alive again.

_Thank you for reading! This is my first attempt at writing a story/fan fiction, so if you are feeling harsh please make it so I can learn from my mistakes! Thanks again!_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! It was so heart-warming I had to write some more today! Please comment, I'd love to know your opinions and any thoughts on what you might think will happen :)

**Chapter 2**

Toby Williams is my half-brother; my brother. The few hours that he was taken away from me made me realise that I loved him, that I would do anything to save him. Anything. If it was down to physically pain, - or even death – I would rather go through that than leave him to the other side.

I almost did once. I wished him away, far away into the Underground; to the other side. I tried to reach him in the time that I had but I soon forgot about him, whisked away by some unseen force that aroused my daydreams. The ceiling whipped like icing on a cake, white crystal facets shaped the walls, pillars echoing the Greek halls of prayer, chandeliers dangled down with faint flames whipping back and forth, strings of white beads trailed down from somewhere above. There was a sea of people, whispering and laughing. The women's dresses ballooned around them in pastel colours of pinks, yellows and blues, feathers adorned their heads and they wore masks similar to the men's with long or short noses, angry or sad eyes. They all twisted and swirled around me and it was enchanting… the music creating their steps, bobbing them along at the sweet tones of the male's voice. I recognised it, I searched for it, drunk from the wine intoxicated air and the dizzying movements of the dancers. I turned, looking for something familiar but nothing here was familiar. A gap had opened and at the top of the white marble steps stood the man; a mask covering his face. He slowly removed it, drawing it down; a smirk upon his beautiful face. I didn't know him, he looked unfamiliar, yet…. A couple glided past him and he was out of view. Gone. Looking left and right, I slowly moved forward to follow him - wherever he went.

Where was he?

It was as if he was playing with me, moving just before I would turn to him, making me want to find him more and more when I couldn't. The masked creatures (for they became unreal to me now) tried to pull me towards them, showing me their tricks and laughing when I was startled by their uneasy acts. Still, I looked, a haze drifting into my head, almost clouding my mind completely, but I had mind enough to keep going.

And then, there he was. Two females dressed over his front and back, leaning their heads in as if in adoration. Then I was in his arms. We were dancing, swimming through the air; it felt that smooth. His mouth miming the words to the song that played over head. My eyes glued to his mismatched ones. Falling…. falling….

It was then that I had broken away, watching as the faces around me spun faster and faster, ugly and suffocating. Everything was suffocating, I had to get away from Him, I had to; he was doing this to me. He was making me forget. Making me forget everything. Toby….

* * *

The throne room appeared in front of them, cold and desolate and this time without the dark stains of blood on the stone floor. Jareth had his attendant deal with the mess he had caused five years ago. Since then, goblins never came into this room. Dust clung to every inch of it, empty bottles and feathers littered the room, untouched and forgotten. Jareth strode away from Sarah to the throne which stood at the far end to where they had just appeared.

He sat down and hitched his leg up over the armrest, positioning himself rather comfortably despite the dingy surroundings. Sarah still held her towel firmly around her as she could feel the cold air kissing her skin, goose bumps rising on her arms. She shivered violently realising she wasn't in any position right now that was particularly beneficial to her. He could do anything to her now and she would have to submit. But she can't.

_I can do this. He has no power over me no matter what he said! He cannot dictate you… he can't…_

Jareth looked over to her shaking form contemplating over his plans for her. It had been five years to that day that she had defeated his Labyrinth and defied him. She had been just another game to him, he hadn't expected her to be so wilful, none of the others had figured out the maze, nor have they since – though they never made it far enough before Jareth got bored leaving them to a slow bleeding death cause by the Erinyes. The Erinyes are three beautiful female creatures - thought to have been conceived by rape of Rillia by Acius which ended in a gory mess. Jareth left his victims to Alecto, Megaera and Tisiphone, their sole purpose being to punish those who did wrong.

How could such a fragile small girl be such a troublesome thing to Jareth? He supposed she must be a woman now. She certainly filled out like one, her baby fat reduced itself to perfectly shaped curves. He wondered what her pale face would look like if he drew a knife against her cheek. He imagined the vibrant contrast would be beautiful.

Sarah stood watching him, unable to speak. He was giving her a wolfish grin as his eyes lit up. She backed away not knowing where she was trying to get to but the smile he was giving her wasn't what she had previously remembered it having been. He frowned at her movement and swiftly removed himself off his throne. He briskly made his way over to her and grabbed her hair, pulling her harshly down to the ground.

"You will stay where you are, dear, until I tell you to move," he spat.

"Jareth, I-"

"You what, exactly? Are you going to beg for my forgiveness? Are you going to ask me to reprieve you of your mistakes? Or are you going to tell me you were wrong?" He spoke with bitter resentment and Sarah half wondered if he regretted bringing her here.

"Jareth, I never meant any harm! I had learnt my lesson, I'm not a selfish little girl anymore, and I haven't done anything to provoke you!" she whimpered, spitting out all her words as he still held onto her hair. Jareth growled and pulled her head back so her neck was exposed and her whole body angled up towards him. He could see the pain he was causing her, and he liked it. It was the same pain that she had caused him.

"Nothing to provoke me? Why, Sarah, do you always have to think of yourself? You owe me the respect and decency that I gave to you."

"Respect?!" she coughed, her windpipe being stretched awkwardly. "You don't deserve anything, not even my time. Now let me go of me and show me where Toby is,"

His face inched closer to hers, his breath caressing her face, warm and sweet. He narrowed his eyes as he said "Your wish,"

He pushed back on her hair before he let her go, making her neck burn from the shooting pain, and stepped back. Sarah fell forward coughing to get air into her, she heard him rather than saw him move towards his throne. Looking up she saw him bend over to pick up a riding crop that was resting against the leg of the chair. Standing straight, still facing the wall, he slowly caressed the long leathered stick.

"What are you going to-to do with that?" Sarah spluttered, her eyes widening in fear. He stopped what he was doing and then raised his left hand and clicked his fingers. In the centre of the room Toby appeared, his body painted with purple bruises, his clothes were nowhere to be seen, small scratches plastered his face. Sarah let out a strangled noise; a sob. She didn't move, her face showing complete and utter horror at the sight that now beheld her. Toby lay on the floor his eyes bloodshot, tears still streaming down his face.

"What have you done…" she whispered. Jareth smirked. This is why he waited five years to do this. So Sarah could form a proper bond with the boy. Of course, this boy in front of them was a well-designed illusion. Human children in the Underground cannot be harmed. It was the law as it is felt that they are the most innocent of creatures. This law was made hundreds of thousands of years ago, when children didn't always get what they wanted. Jareth thought it was a stupid law but he respected it nonetheless. He didn't want his powers to be taken from him.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah… forget the baby. No harm will come to him if you just obey me, love me, fear me." She slowly moved forward, stepping down into the pit and knelt down. Tears crawled down her pale face as she reached out her shaking hand. She placed it over Toby's arm, but it was a hologram of some sorts. She hesitantly looked up to meet Jareth's eyes, questioning him why this was happening.

"He is in the dungeon," he spoke with such authority, such arrogance. "You merely asked me to show you where he was, dear," he added at her confused face. "If you behave in any way as if to defy me, he will get plenty more lashing with this whip in my hand, am I clear?"

She seemed to collapse within herself at this, looking small and weak. A mouse in a trap, a dying insect, a bird that lost its song. She was so vulnerable at this point, so frail, and faint. Sarah slowly nodded her head, her eyes paling over in realisation that her actions had consequences. Jareth moved again to his throne and lazily conjured a crystal and speaking into it he said: "If you filthy beasts don't come to the throne room right this instant, I will subject you all to the Bog of Eternal Stench _before_ I kill you."

And with that the crystal shattered, and the castle rumbled, loud banging's and screeches could be heard from both corridors to the left and right of Sarah. She spun her head to each direction, fear gripping her. And then the doors flung open with about thirty goblins came scrambling into the room, each coming to attention as they formed lines in front of Jareth. Each of them ignored Sarah, but she was surrounded by them and their spears, swords and malice's. The room was silent as everyone turned their face toward the King of Goblins. He didn't look at any of them, just straight at Sarah. He watched her as he said "Do what you will with her."

The silence continued yet the goblins turned to each other, wondering if they had hear their majesty right. Then one goblin stepped up and lifted up a moulding tomato from his front pouch and lifted it above his head.

"Like this, your majesty?" he squeaked as he threw the tomato directly into Sarah's face, the juice trickling down her neck and down onto her towel.

Jareth smiled wickedly, "No, Grimble. Like this…", the goblin kind approached Sarah and knelt down beside her, the goblins gathering round to watch as Jareth placed the nail of his index finger against her cheek and drew it down procuring a thin line of blood to trail down her chin. Sarah's eyes watered as she watched Jareth's light up.

"You're a sick bastard, you know that?! Sick," she spat, pure hatred emanated from every pore of her body.

"Nothing that you haven't done to me, Sarah" he straightened up and went back to his throne, sitting now with obvious amusement as the goblins began tearing at her hair and scratching her arms and legs. Sarah screamed and struggled around them trying to cover herself

_He will _not _degrade you to such a level as to see you naked, Sarah! _She said to herself. _How can someone be so cruel?_ She squirmed but the weight of the goblins was too much for her to handle. Behind her she heard the doors slam open but the goblins continued raking their claws over her body, blooding her towel, her screams doing nothing.

"Enough!" Jareth commanded. His voice echoing throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. The goblins clambered over and off of Sarah, not afraid to bruise her with their knobbly, grainy feet. She groaned as one pushed into her stomach, more tears streaming down her face. She pulled herself up onto her elbows and looked down at her agonised body, blood dripping onto the stone, bruises already forming. She looked up to see Jareth intently staring right through her his eyes furrowed as another man whispered in his ear. The man was dressed in simple black clothing, a leather coat, a tank top and leggings and an equally black pair of ankle boots. His brown hair was cropped short leaving Sarah to see his angular face. His eyes were dark and he was beautiful, like Jareth. He hesitated in his whisperings as he took a sideward glance over to her and quickly turning back to his master who now faced him with a questioning look. Sarah couldn't hear them, she just moved into a more comfortable position, careful so as to not attract Jareth's attention. She failed. He glared at her, anger flashing across his face, so Sarah stopped moving. Jareth then got up and moved swiftly towards the exit. He stopped and turned.

"Kyr, make sure Sarah gets cleaned up, then bring her to the tower or an oubliette, whichever is closer. No food," he smirked at Sarah, his eyes creating an almost sadistic look, then he turned and passed through the double oak doors.

The man named Kyr quickly and silently strode over to Sarah, careful not to touch any of her injuries and helped her onto her feet. He looked into her eyes for one brief moment but he looked emotionless. Dead, to the world. He took off his jacket and placed it round Sarah's shoulders. He looked at her again, this time for longer, his eyes darting between both of mine.

_He is kind_ she thought. _He is an ally._

* * *

I don't pertain to anything I write! I like playing with emotional and controversial themes! So don't worry if you think I'm a psycho (I'm totally normal! I think…). I also don't think that anything I write about is a good thing and should be practiced. I was inspired by another writer (who is much better at this than I!); Chemical-love who wrote 'Just As I Can Be So Cruel'. Go search it, her views are really interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

I had to change the name Kry to Kyr — pronounced Keer — because it was just plain irritating me! Sorry for the change but at least it happened now and not later! I changed it in chapter 2! Thanks again for the reviews! Please comment, I honestly get all warm and fuzzy inside when someone takes the time to write!

Chapter 3

The Labyrinth — a place where madness and destruction co-existed in harmony creating a beautifully terrible place. Recent years have altered the Labyrinth, turning it from chaos to hellish. At first the Labyrinth responded with gratitude, it need the spice to keep it as a worthy tale to tell children. However, it killed. Its walls reacted against the creatures — crushing, crumbling, collapsing — and the creatures started rebelling more than their usual destructive ways. Dark fog often coated parts of the Labyrinth, leaving death behind it. New creatures entered its walls, ones that started tearing at the earth and the stones. Ones that sucked only the blood of the old. Ones that raped and others that set fire to their own young.

Aldin had hoped that the King would see the destruction of his land. It wasn't mischievous, cheeky, anymore. It was evil. Aldin had hoped Jareth would see this. But he soon found out that the evil that made home in the maze, had made berth within the centre of it. He saw the transition happen before his eyes. A dark, black aura surrounded the Goblin King. Like he was depressed, enraged, and uncontrollable. Everything the Labyrinth had become, Jareth was the epitome of. Hell wasn't just a human concept; it now existed. As the kings' advisor, Aldin quickly learnt not to advise his king. It wasn't safe, he valued his life.

They stood looking down at the crying animal, its eyes wide and distraught. Its breathing heavy and laboured, intense moans of pain penetrated the air every now and then. When Jareth walked into the beasts view it screeched, thrashing its large bulbous head causing more pain for it to endure. The Minotaur's black fur stained with dry blood was now being pierced again by the barbed wire that ensnared it. It gave up soon enough, too exhausted and frustrated at its own failure to act like the terrifying beast it claimed to be. Its horns held bits of flesh and was also stained with blood, but its predator had obviously won the round. Aldin stared at Jareth, gaging his reaction to the scene. He was holding his whip, twirling it in-between his fingers and occasionally tapping it against the side of his boot. The Minotaur was glaring warily at his king out of the corner of his eye, huffing, procuring steam like breaths out of his flaring nostrils.

'What a pity,' Jareth shook his head. Aldin's eyes lit up, surprised.

'Y-yes it is a pity, the beast ought to be released,' he breathlessly suggested.

Jareth turned to his advisor placing his hand over his chin, caressing it as if in thought. 'Oh, no, Aldin. It is much a pity that the animal can be heard from my office,' he nodded slowly, 'although mildly entertaining, it is a bit repetitive; my ears can barely take it.'

'Yes, sire' Aldin lowered his eyes, placing his hands behind his back.

'You disapprove then? What use would this beast be to me if he were released? He has only just shown to his king that he is an invaluable pawn in my kingdom. The weak do not survive long and for this reason, I am not willing to be pestered by such an issue again. Letting him go would only make my job more frustrating.' Jareth walked towards the subject (who had tensed up, trying it's best to show off its muscles without causing itself more pain) and extended the arm which held the whip. He poked at its bulging arms mulling over what he ought to do with the beast, when his mind moved to Sarah.

_I want her to hurt. To feel my pain. To endure it with me. And then when she has reached the breaking of her heart, she will realise that she cannot live without me. She will fall. She will fall so far that her heart will pine for my acceptance. And at that point, I will offer her again, what I had offered her five years ago. Love. A generous and giving relationship. We can both be cruel together. But I don't want that. I don't need her dead eyes. She deserves to never be loved, a payback that I am willing to act out. For my own wanting of her will be outweighed by her own wanting of me. She will beg. She will always beg. She wants to be repented, well I shall offer her solution to it. '__I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.__'_

'Sire! Be generous!' piped Aldin, his hand outstretched as if to stop Jareth. Jareth looked down at what he was doing. His mind had wondered so far, his left hand gripped the fur of the beast, he felt the magic flow through him that he was torturing the Minotaur, causing it enough pain that blood started flowing from its mouth, its choking groans wild and frenzied.

Jareth let go of it and stared at his gloved hand.

'Sire, what are you going to do about the darkness around the Labyrinth? Your subjects are in distress!'

'Nothing, Aldin. Nothing at all.'

* * *

Kyr was walking ahead of Sarah down the hallway, his heels echoing around them. The sound contrasted with the patter of her bare feet against the chilling stone. She could feel the grainy, dusty floor, sometimes biting against the soles of her feet. Her arms starting to ache from holding up her towel and from the multiple scratches and bruises that she had procured less than ten minutes ago. They walked in silence. The Kyr man too stiff to even regard her, but the way his eyes shone earlier… he must've seen the pain that she was enduring. How can anyone find the goblin king respectable? He must not agree with his practices. Any sane human wouldn't! But then again, this wasn't a world where up is up and down is down. Jareth had changed since she last had encountered him, and back then she thought he was unfair! How will she get out of here? The last time she did she had said those words and by the looks of it, they weren't particularly useful anymore.

_Toby, doesn't deserve this — it's all my fault._

Kyr stopped in front of a small wooden door which looked quite like a storeroom. He pushed the door open with his left hand, leaving his arm stretched across the door. He nodded at Sarah to enter the room. She hesitated but complied and upon entering noticed that it was a washroom and an old fashioned one at that. A tub was centred in the middle, already filled with steaming water. Kyr entered in after her, closing the door behind them. Her eyes bulged.

'What are you doing?' she looked at him, waiting for his reply. He just walked past her over to a shelf with towels placed on it, he grabbed one and handed it to her. 'Who are you?' she tried again.

He continued to stare blankly at her face, he crossed his arms making his muscular arms bulge out. He looked formidable. His dark features enhancing the cold stare he held. Sarah shrugged off his jacket, trying to juggle everything in her hands. She handed it to him and he took it scrunching the collar up in his fist as he placed it down by his side.

She pursed her lips. 'I know you can talk, Jareth isn't here. You _can _talk you know…'

He clenched his jaw, his eyes shifting between hers. 'My name is Kyran. I am not your friend, Sarah Williams. Nor am I your enemy. I am the kings' attendant and therefore demand respect, so you better do as you're told or I will act as severely as our master would be if you step out of line.' He narrowed his eyes at her and nodded towards the bath. 'Get in.'

'I'm not getting in there with you around!' she huffed, crossing her arms, using the extra towel as a small defence. He rolled his eyes as he reach round her and spun her around. He pulled the back of the towel that she had wrapped around her and yanked it straight from her unrelenting body. She squealed, quickly unravelling the towel in her hands to hide what pride she had left.

'How dare you!' Sarah spat as she turned around and walked briskly towards him lifting up her hand to slap the assholes face. To her disappointment he raised his hand in time to catch her wrist. She growled and went to raise up her knee to kick him where it hurt. Again, he stopped by drawing down her own hand to stop it, slapping it down hard on her thigh.

'Get in,' he squeezed her wrists before letting go then went over to the door.

'What am I supposed to wear when I'm done?' she demanded.

Clicking his fingers a plain white chemise appeared on the hook by the door. 'That,' he replied, without looking back. 'If you hurry, I won't drag you out of the tub and make you walk through the castle naked', he chuckled darkly then left the room.

She sighed. Collapsing into the bath was like heaven. At least, for the few minutes that she was in there, washing the dirt off her that clung to her skin. She climbed out, dried off, and put the chemise on. To her dismay, it was somewhat see-through.

'_This is so perverted,' _she thought to herself, checking her appearance in the wall mirror. Walking over to the door she silently opened it only to find the wall-like back of Kyran.

_Alright, I was wrong about this guy. He wasn't an ally. He was just irritating. He knows I'm standing behind him. He's just like Jareth; trying to catch me out when I least expect it. _

'I've finished,' she spat, wanting to push his back so he's go plummeting into the wall opposite him, head first. He didn't respond. Sighing she extended her hand and politely tapped the top of his shoulder. 'What are you deaf or something, I said I was finished.'

At this he started forward down the corridor, Sarah followed several steps behind him. They came up to an archway leading to a spiral staircase. It was the tower Jareth had mentioned earlier, and whatever awaited for her she was still grateful that Kyr take her to an oubliette. He finally turned to her and looked down at her chest and smirked. Realising he was taking advantage of her see-through clothing she quickly wrapped her arms around herself. He offered to let her go first up the stairwell, an offer she didn't accept. The stairs led to a small empty room with just a mattress and a blanket on the floor, she could see a large dead spider crunched up next to the head of the bed. There was a small diamond shaped stained glass window; its picture was of Jareth; the eyes glowed eerily despite the lack of sunlight. There was a candelabra on a shelf next to the door, already lit. Sarah stood in the doorway, looking at the room with distaste. Some might call her a spoilt brat for finding a fault in simple living conditions considering her current situation.

'The king will see you tomorrow,' he said lazily, gazing at her face. Sarah nodded, pulling her arms closer to her because of the cold damp air. He went round to stand in front of her. 'I've finished,' he whispered. Sarah stood her ground, recognising his little game, she continued to look at his chest. Kyr lifted his hand and gripped her wrist. Bending down slightly he spoke again. 'I've finished' he growled, twisting her around using just his hand so that she stumbled back and falling as she lost balanced, missing the mattress by a mere centimetre as her slammed hard against the wall behind her. She groaned in pain, scrunching her eyes shut as tears welled from her eyes. The door slammed, a faint echo emitted in the room, the sound dying with the finally sharp twist of a key in a lock.

She held her head in her hands, pulling her knees up to her face as the tears came gushing down quicker. Her breathing started to hitch as the emotions that surged through her poured out of every pore on her body. Everything ached, but she couldn't move. She had to keep herself upright, anything but and she would be submitting and she wasn't that kind of girl. Not this time, not ever, no matter how difficult it would get, Toby _had_ to be saved, and Jareth destroyed. Something has to happen to him otherwise this could happen all over again. The tears dried quickly, and wiping her eyes she stood up and started pacing the room. Her emotions going wild as anger raged through her. Lifting her arms up in complete frustration. The Jareth window staring maliciously at her. She roared at it, bringing her balled fist up ready to punch his slimy face out of its pane leaving the shattered pieces fall down the side of the castles wall. He glared at his eyes and lurched forwards.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the deep voice called out. Sarah wasn't quick enough to stop but she didn't have to, an unseen force crushing her hand, as if she had just punched a wall, mere inches away from the glassy face of her captor. She winced and clutched her now aching hand in her hand. Boots touching down on the floor behind her told her that Jareth _was_ actually in her room. Sarah's face contorted in disgust as the man came to a halt. She could feel his breath on her neck, she could feel his body so close to her own. She breathed in and held in the cold air.

* * *

Jareth's hand hovered over her waist, waiting for her to respond to his warning. She just kept huffing about, her chest rose and fell. And then it held. It held for a long time for any human to not be breathing. He placed his hand upon her waist and saw her flinch at his touch.

'_Yes…. Cower before me…'_

* * *

Sarah bit the inside of her mouth; she tasted her own blood. Her left hand now ached but only because she was squeezing it so hard. She spun around and slapped Jareth square in the face. He didn't move or act upon it, his face just as tense and malevolent as ever.

'_How can he not act like any sane decent being'_ she screamed to herself, confused by his lack of physical pain, because the sting in her fingers hurt very much more than she had expected a slap to feel like. In the movies everything went perfectly. The hero rose up to their enemy, breaking away from their evil clutches, saving all the people in the land. The hero did not leave her enemy to hurt anyone anymore. The hero did not stay hidden and cower beneath her enemy. The hero did _not _fail.

She mustered all that she could at that very moment, arched back, and spat in his arrogant face. Right. Between. His. Eyes.

And then her face fell. A small smile rising bitterly on his face.

'Oh, Sarah,' he raised his hand to wipe off the spit that trickled down his nose.

'I certainly would not have done _that_.'


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews! I'll try to update sooner than this but I am at university so work is pushing me hard with coursework!

**Chapter 4**

Sarah backed away slowly towards the glass faced Jareth, her eyes wide and her mouth parched. Suddenly, she wasn't so angry anymore. She tried swallowing, but in doing so she only made the pain that was now in her throat worse. Jareth was looking at her, his head slightly tilted and his arm extended as if to take hers. Instead, he procured a crystal. He held it between her face and his so that the image of their distorted faces was now the focus. Sarah's eyes laid on the crystal, taken aback by the Jareth that was encased in it. Jareth turned his hand to face the floor, the orb held in place by his index and middle finger. And then he let go, a shatter hitting the stone slab.

They were transported to a large circular grey-stoned room. A circular staircase clung to the side of the wall — a helix — leading up to an invisible ceiling, which was coated in darkness due to the sheer height. She couldn't tell where the ice blue lights were coming from but it seemed to emanate from the rim of the room, as if the edge of the floor was a light, the effect made the room even colder than it already was. From the middle of the room hung a long iron chain with spiked clasps at its bottom. Sarah couldn't help but think that those clasps were to hold her to the chain.

'Sarah, what you need to learn is that you have a choice,' he spoke clearly, his voice echoing as he paced over to the chain and carefully lifted up the handcuffs. The chain rattled slightly as Jareth tried to unfasten the rusted piece of metal. It took a while before he pried one half away from its brother, the insides held sharp and thin pieces of iron. 'Your choices,' he continued 'determine how your time within my Labyrinth is spent.' He turned to face her, his eyes drifting over her thin chemise in confusion.

Sarah wrapped her arms around herself, goose bumps now appearing on her arms as the chill of the room reached her.

'Your choice, such as with the attire that you have chosen; is very interesting. However, nice as it is, it is not the appropriate clothing one would pick for their punishment', he smirked as he took in her crossed arms. Clicking his fingers, Sarah's outfit changes into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top, and hiking boots were placed on her feet. Surprised, Sarah made to speak but, of course, was interrupted.

'Your defiance, dear, is somewhat of a concern to me. You see, I never expected you to be so wilful when we first met, let alone actually beat my Labyrinth. All I want from you now, is to feel the pain that I felt. You _need _to feel it. It is the only way you'll learn your place.' Jareth then lifted his hand, palm facing Sarah, his leather gloves sounded as if they were screaming in the silence. He carefully drew his hand towards him as if he were pulling some unseen force.

He was pulling something. He was pulling her towards him! Her feet moved on their own and as soon as Sarah realised this she pulled herself, trying to force her weight down so it was more difficult to move. Jareth felt the fight within her, so, he tugged and she tripped forward landing on her knees; scraped. He forced her upwards towards himself and the chains.

Sarah winced as he took her wrist and yanked it forwards so that he could place one of the handcuffs on her. She tried her best to resist but he was too strong.

'Why, why are you doing this?' she choked, the lump in her throat still disallowing her proper speech.

'Why? I don't care for anything but you, my dear Sarah. You need me, you're a fool without me,' he clamped the remaining handcuff around her other wrist and stepped back. 'I wrote a song for you… do you not feel what I feel?' Sarah looked at him incredulously.

'How can I?!' She shouted, the echo almost unbearable for the amount of time it went on. Her chest heaved from all the breathing she had to carry out. Jareth's eyes just glared coldly at hers. He looked down briefly before turning around and clicking his fingers. The chain began to rattle and tighten, Sarah's arms slowly lifted to the air. Panicking, she tried pulling away from the chain, only to gasp in pain as the spikes dug in to her skin.

_Oh no, no, no! How could he be so cruel? I never did anything like this to him, what is he doing?!_

Jareth continued to walk over to the stone steps and placed his first foot down on the first step, he watched as Sarah's arms crawled up above her head, her face the epitome of fear at her realisation of what was going to happen. She now stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach for the chain so as to try and carry herself instead of being hauled upwards. She started wincing and strangled groans escaped her mouth.

He watched her feet, now on the very edge of the rubbery sole, as it left the floor. She screeched as the pain of the spikes dug into her skin, tears crawled down her cheeks as she held her head back to focus on anything but the pain that now soared through her body. She missed the chance to grab the chain and was now being held by just the metal clasps. She was slowly transported up, her screams growing every inch that she went up, her wrists red raw from the friction. Any moment now her skin will break. Jareth imagined the beads of blood, his eyes wide, and his man hood aroused. He climbed with her, pausing every now and again when he walked too fast. Blood finally did come; trickling down her pale arms, a few drops fell to her face; firework in its shape.

Jareth clicked his fingers and the chained came to a stop, Sarah swung from side-to-side like a pendulum. She slowed down, her tears drowning her eyes and splashing down to her shoulders, in a similar fashion to her own blood.

'Now, Sarah. Do you regret spitting unto my face? Or do you wish for this to continue, for I assure you, It will only get worse.' He chuckled hoping that for this single moment would be one of the times she would defy him.

As she hung there, looking up at her chained hands and the drying blood that played gracefully down her arm, she nodded her head down to face the floor. She must have been thirty feet high, her feet dangled clumsily, the feeling in them lost. A few tears dropped down past her feet to the ground, one slapped against her boot. Her breathing was heavy and laboured. Slowly lifting up her head her eyes met with his.

'_The eyes… they're cruel.' _

'You… you want me to respect you?' Sarah exhaled. Jareth leaned his head to the side, sceptical but he responded.

'Sarah, your respect means everything to me… I would do _anything_ for you to see me the way that I see you,' he spoke with sincerity. Sarah hung her head and let out a single breathless laugh.

'_The eyes…' _

'Then do us all I favour.' she breathed, lifting up her head to stare into his narrowing eyes. He arrogantly placed his right leg up to the next step, his arms hung down by his sides. He waited for her to continue, tapping the side of his leg with his index finger.

'_What an irritating noise,' Sarah bitterly thought._

'Go fuck yourself.'

The silence that followed was painful. The air immediately became colder. Condensation escaped from Sarah's mouth floating up if smoky puffs. Jareth was frozen with the new temperature. Only his chest rising and falling gave any indication that he was alive. And then he blinked.

The floor beneath Sarah began to rumble. A loud roaring echoed throughout the circular room. She quickly looked down to where the noise was coming from and gawked at what she saw. The stone slabs below her started to shake and move. It took her a few seconds to realise that each slab was climbing up towards her, some on the edge of the circle rising quicker than the others, each at their own speed. Not all of them were square; some were like shards. The slab that was diagonally across from her now looked like a pillar, it was close enough for her to touch if she reached out her foot. It continued to rise past her knees, past her waist, and it soon dawned on her that if she didn't vitalise her position the shards directly beneath her will reach her and cause more injury to her already bruised body.

Her head followed the slab in front of her as it rose slowly above her head; she watched Jareth's figure disappear as the rock grew past him, she saw his eyes, the epitome of anger, before they were replaced by the grey stone. The roaring continued and it brought her back to reality. She swung her body left-to-right, ignoring the sting in her wrists as her wounds started to bleed again. There was a rock coming up on her left, but it wasn't going to be fast enough for her to clamber onto it before the shards directly below would reach her. There was one on her right, she would have to be quick it was coming up at quite a speed. Her heart beat faster, the blood pumping in her ears. Sarah tightened her legs together ̶ pointing her toes ̶ she began swinging forward, pushing her weight to her torso and then back to her feet. The pain in her wrists almost unbearable as the spikes tore at her skin. She swung faster forward her toes inches from the climbing rock-face; if she timed it incorrectly she would miss the chance and have to face the spears (the shards crumbled now into sharp points). She swung, her brow now shining with sweat. Her feet were mere centimetres away from her goal.

'_Just one more swing!' _she screamed at herself.

Her feet grazed the side of the stone, her boot catching on the top, her leg now rising awkwardly higher. Sarah panicked! Quickly grabbing the chain above her head, she pulled up and leaned her body forward so that she could place her other foot on the flat top of the rock. Sarah pushed her whole body forward so that she could balance herself, her body protested against the unnatural position. Without her hands it was almost impossible to be able to do this, but she did, her eyes watering from this one successful venture. The rock kept rising and for a short while she had to keep her weight on one foot otherwise she would fall back. The chain was becoming shorter, and the speed at which the boulder she was on became slower.

'_He wants me to swing,_' she was disgusted by him. Jareth had changed but if he thinks that this will stop her, then he had a whole other thing coming to him. He may be physically hurting her but that wasn't enough. '_He won't get anything out of me, least of my _respect.'

'You're not going to make a fool out of me, Goblin King!' She whispered. Sarah slid the metal clasps as far as she could down her wrists and grasped the chain holding her to the ceiling. She pulled tightly, making sure that it wouldn't suddenly come loose. Sarah then made ready to swing to another climbing platform on the opposite side to her. Each swing that she would have to do would have to be timed to perfection, although where she was going to end up was still a mystery, the ceiling was still black and distant… maybe it went on forever?

She jumped and swung far and high. A little too high. Her back was parallel to the floor – to the spears. The pillars around her formed together creating one large cylindrical wall, like a well, and the chain above her melted away into nothingness. Her heart dropped so far fear gripped her with its mighty hands, clawing at her insides. She was falling.

* * *

Jareth watched through his crystal at Sarah's frustrated and angered face and saw her whisper what he could hear her say.

'_You're not going to make a fool out of me, Goblin King_'

Sarah, why do you defy me so? Why, when I offer you everything you could possibly ever want? She needs fear; she needs to know that she needs me. What a disgusting little girl she has become. I loathe to see her so disobedient to her natural king, to her future lover. She will bleed before me one way or another if she persists.

The challenge is great, and the love is greater still.

* * *

Sarah was falling, the pillars raced past her. She screamed, her arms flailing trying to grab anything! She was falling, falling, falling. What is taking so long?!

_Does the hero fail? Do they die here? Are they even a hero or is that what everyone wants to think of themselves? Toby…_

* * *

Jareth strolled down the steps, sighing as he did so. Sarah was in a very extensive illusion. One that took quite a lot of energy out of Jareth to conjure, including the spiralling death trap he had set up for her. He finally got to the bottom of the steps and made his way to the centre of the room. Pulling on his leather gloves and adjusting his sleeves, he raised his arms out in front of him, the leather boots creaking as he placed his foot forward. It was as if he was praising the heavens, and by God he _was_ praising what came from above. Only for its determination and beauty, rather than any power it held.

He caught her as she finally came out of her miserable heart pounding fall. She squirmed as she thought it was her end, the impact surprising her. Her eyes squeezed shut and her arms tucked in like a dead spider. Her gasps coming heavy and loud. She looks so beautiful in this state.

She opened her eyes, small and thin at first and then they gaped up at him. He could tell her eyes were stinging from her not blinking because her water rim was starting to fill and her eyes were turning a slight pink in colour. Her sobs started to come in hard now as she was lost in breath, almost hyperventilating from the sheer shock of everything that she had just encountered.

He almost took pity in her.

* * *

'I asked for so little' he spoke but a soft whisper, and then released her from his grip so she again fell. Her head made a light thud against the floor, the impact winding her even more. She choked and rolled over onto her stomach. Darkness took her and she quickly spun around still unable to breathe. Thick steel bars formed above her, she seemed to be trapped in a shallow basin. Jareth was staring down at her, his fists clenched at his sides, the dark shadows around him made him look dark and absolutely terrifying. She couldn't see his eyes, he was a silhouette of complete evil. His wild hair the only definitive feature that she could see, that told her it was him. Otherwise she might have thought it was Kyr standing above her. Their build was so similar.

'I hope you sleep well tonight, your chores begin tomorrow,' he growled. He made to turn but stopped midway. 'Oh, and by the way, Sarah, if you ever spit in my face again', he spat, some flecks of his saliva landed on Sarah's cheek, 'the consequences _will_… Be… Dire.'

Sarah's broken sobs echoed around the room, condensation continued to come from her mouth as Jareth turned once more and strode out of the room… or dungeon or whatever this dreadful place was. All that could be heard now was the sound of the goblin kings heels hitting the floor in a commanding last effort to frighten Sarah.

And my, did it.


	5. Chapter 5

Long time and no writing! Sorry guys, I had so much work to do and I feel like I let you down by promising too much. Here is chapter 5 and I hope you all like it. I suggest maybe rereading the previous chapters because I was a doughnut and waited 2 months to start writing again (It was tricky writing after the last chapter)! Please comment/ ask questions because that means so much and helps me get the best out of this story that I can give to you! P.s. changed my username because my boyfriend wants to read this... yeah, like that's gonna happen!

**Chapter 5**

He watched the black folds that traced the sky unravel towards the Labyrinth. The bruised mass shadowed all that lay beneath it and all that surrounded it was the dried-orange coloured sky that Jareth was usually accustomed to. The cloud almost looked like a patch of mould, invading, draining the colour and sucking out the life. He watched as it emitted a billowing smoke wall towards the ground. Rain. It looked black from where Jareth was leaning against the stone pillar from his balcony window.

The air was chilling so he had the goblins close all the windows overnight. Lightning struck in the distance, breaking the ground, tearing it in two. Jareth's eyes glazed over as he turned his attention to his reflection. The eyes, pained. The mouth, straight and bitter. Arms crossed, body tense, feet overlapped. He watched as his body tensed and heard the soft creak of leather as he felt his hands tighten into fists.

'_I have control, I have control.'_

* * *

Aldin shuffled behind the King's desk. He was wringing his hat between his hands, the feather completely destroyed, pieces sticking to his sweaty fingers. His mouth was dry enough that it hurt to swallow, his lips trembling. He was staring at the back of the goblin king's head, waiting for the day's onslaught. He seemed to be thinking a lot today; only one goblin had been punished and he was only sent to an oubliette that had two exits instead of none. Jareth seemed lost but his anger still threatened; it always came. The silence rung out indefinitely. Even Kyr, in the corner, was unmoving. His stance, like a soldier; complete submission. Total obedience. Aldin tended to avoid Kyr as much as possible, knowing his history. Everyone in the castle did except Jareth, but then again both are competing for their misdeeds.

The minutes went by as quiet as ever, tension building inside Aldin as he knew he had to complete his courtly duties otherwise face the King. It wasn't always like this. The King used to be quite jubilant, happy about the kingdom he had created for the lost and castaways, unwanted for their eccentricity. Jareth kept the kingdom in an orderly state. Albeit a chaotic state but that is what happens when there is too much testosterone. Sarah has been the only female to enter the Labyrinth in a long while, except for today of course.

'_Oh goodness!' _Aldin whined internally, his brow furrowing in desperate worry. _'I'm going to have to tell him about her! He's going… to kill me,' _he squeaked at the last thought, jumping slightly when he realised he had broken the silence. His breathing came to a stop as he held in his breath.

Kyr's eyes glided over to him as a small smirk lit his face. He raised his eyebrow at Aldin and then made a sharp movement as if to grab the faun, laughing quietly when Aldin leapt a metre away in utter terror. He huffed as he straightened himself out, pulling on his waistcoat and fixing his tie as he went, barely even noticing that the king had moved away from his window.

Jareth paced over to his desk and sat down, placing his ankle on his knee and using his hand for support of his chin.

'Aldin,' Jareth spoke in a resigned tone.

The faun jumped again, sweat dripping down his brow as he heard his name being spoken. He stared bright eyed at Jareth and gulped.

'Yes, sire?'

Jareth turned his head slowly towards Aldin, his hand still covering the bottom half of his face. He looked bored almost to frustration but not with quite as much energy as was needed.

'The report?' Sarcasm oozed from the question.

'A-ah, yes! Let me just…' Aldin stuttered as he clicked his fingers; a piece of parchment landed gently into his outstretched hand. 'Well, sire, there have been reports… of goblins stealing stones from the castle walls and, urm… throwing them at visitors and tradespeople,' he spoke with a dry mouth as he moved further down the list, worried. 'There have been more reports on murders to the East on both territories between the Ice region and the Great Oak region, however it isn't clear _who_ is committing these crimes; some suspect it is the act of the Firey's, however we suspect this is not the case as most moved to the North when their houses were burned to the ground last Moon.'

Jareth nodded as he took this in wondering how ridiculous Aldin sounded when he suggested the Great Oaks were committing murder when they move slower than a goblins mind. He would have to punish the goblins for stealing the Labyrinth's stones. He needed the traders to provide him with entertainment, and goods, especially recently with the cold air. His traders often supplied whores to the castle for himself and Kyr; they never lasted long either. Rarely Jareth felt generous and left the women to the goblins, extending their lives by 24 hours they also didn't have to face him. Yes, the goblins would have to be punished for this.

Aldin had still been talking throughout Jareth's thoughts about rapes to the South and more animals trapped in barbed wire and impaled with iron spears and only until he paused did Jareth begin to listen again to his voice.

'Sire… there is still one last piece of information that I must relay to you,' his voice grew softer as he went. 'Mistress Maeve has entered… the Labyrinth,' he whispered.

For the few seconds that followed all was tense and frozen. The slight creak of leather from Jareth's gloved fist broke the silence as he narrowed his eyes at Aldin, whose face now resembled the grey stone wall behind him. Kyr immediately straightened up and frowned at this news, watching Jareth like a hawk. The king pushed back on his seat, scraping it against the floor making it fall back onto its side in a clatter. A dark aura emanated from his hands as he pulled them up together as if to pray, his eyes like daggers as he pushed his arms out. Icy wind rushed towards Aldin and Kyr as a black smoke pushed them hard against the walls behind them, the wind pinning them there for a good while before the energy grew in a ball of heat and collapsed as Jareth slammed his fist against his desk. No living thing moved except Jareth's erratic breathing, a small dent formed on the desk underneath his hand. And then he began to laugh.

He was laughing, shaking his head alongside it. 'Boys, today is a good day,' he laughed some more slowing down slightly and not as hysterically, 'today is a _very _good day.'

'Sire?' Kyr asked, concerned now.

'Leave Maeve to wander, she will arrive soon enough and if not then her presence isn't necessary but by hell would she be beneficial to my plans,' he was still chuckling away.

'But sir, you surely cannot allow her to enter the castle?' Kyr interjected Jareth's crazed voice. 'She cannot, it is too dangerous for you and especially now with the girl-'

'What about the girl? I am perfectly able to handle Maeve, she will not touch Sarah and she will not touch me,' he glared at Kyr, 'at least not in that way.' Jareth smirked at his idea, pleased that his plans for Sarah were coming together in such a sweet, sweet way.

'Kyr, bring Sarah to the dining room. She must be _very _hungry,' his laughter echoed as he deepened it, lowering his head to look at the small crystal he had conjured showing Toby's round face filling the space. His eyes were closed; a deep slumber that Jareth controlled. 'Can you free me?' he spoke in a whisper as he lifted the crystal and pinched it between his index finger and thumb, making it crack and splinter.

Looking up he saw that neither of the pair had moved.

'Well?' he questioned and with a nod both moved towards the office door leaving Jareth to revel alone.

* * *

Sarah had been awake for what felt like hours. Her body cramped and pained in the small hole that contained her. Every inch of her ached. The room was still as dark as it could be, her eyes couldn't adjust because there simply was no light. Unless he took her sight away from her? But what would the point in doing that be. He wants her to see what he can do. What he has done.

All Sarah could think about now was what Toby was going through now. Was Jareth being crueller to him? He is only six years old, he would die if he was subjected to anything that Sarah had just been through mere hours ago. Were there hours in this place? Jareth could re-order time. He could do anything he wanted, the only thing he couldn't do was mess with my free will and that seems to be all that he is trying to change.

Sarah let out a tearless cry, blood rushing to her head as the strain of trying to cry took over her. Her situation could only get worse from here on in, unless she did everything that Jareth told her to do, but that wasn't Sarah. She would fight. No matter what he did to her, the fight to keep going was still burning within her.

A door opened in the distance and a cold light pierced the darkness as her eyes stung from it. Someone was walking towards her and it didn't sound like Jareth's saunter, it sounded hurried and determined. The figure walked to her cage and leant down to unlock the metal bars from above her. Sarah turned in to hide from this man as she had figured he was, hoping it wasn't Jareth or Kyr. The door creaked and suddenly a loud echoing and painful clang shattered her ears making her collapse into herself with a screech. The man must have let the door drop to the floor. A cold hand grasped her upper arm and squeezed tightly as he pulled her up out of the hole and into a half standing position; she barely could stand from the aching in her legs so she leaned into the figure, holding on to him as support. He let her.

A couple of minutes passed until Sarah could bring herself to full height and support herself; the figure held onto her waist. They walked slowly towards the doorway, a stitch forming at her side as they went.

'What's goi-' she huffed, '-going to happen?'

The figure tightened his grip and sighed sharply. His grip began to hurt, pulling at her stitch. She twisted round and pushed her hands against the man's chest.

'Hey! You're hurting me!' she pushed as hard as she could but the figure remained as he was, possibly unaware of her attempts to get away. 'Quit it, you jerk!' she shouted. He spun her round to face him directly, the light from the doorway lighting up his hard, chilling face. Kyr's mouth was twisted up in disgust, repulsion set in his dark eyes. He still had his death-grip on her waist but that didn't matter now to Sarah, she was horrified she had put her trust in the man only a few seconds before, taking comfort in his support. He glared at her under his eyebrows, his chin set and defined. There was no part of him that looked innocent, he had no chubby features. He was just a mountainous force.

"I'm only putting up with your bratty self because the king hasn't been the same since you were last in the Labyrinth. I don't know what he sees in you; you're disgusting to me and I will do anything to get the king back to his normal self. You don't mean anything to me and that means that if the king told me to kill you, I would gladly take your fragile little spine and snap you over my knee," he growled, "slowly". With this he jerked her forward, twisting his grip as he went making her yelp in pain at the burn it gave her.

"Hold it!" Sarah yanked back as hard as she could, causing Kyr to stop in the middle of the hallway. "I couldn't give a damn if you could tolerate _me_, but that doesn't mean you have to be a rude little ass! I may be subjected to Jareth's tortures but not some arrogant Jareth wannabe". She stopped rubbing her wrist, her heart beating too fast, overcome by her confidence in herself but she stood there staring at Kyr, unwilling to let herself be seen as weaker than she felt at that moment. Kyr held her eyes with his own, then they gazed down to my body, down to my feet and back to my eyes, his narrowing ever so slightly. Smirking, he feigned a gentlemanly gesture suggesting she continue to walk forward, without his "help" this time.

Standing as tall as she could, she made her way forward lowering her eyes, wondering if Kyr was going to move as well. When he did, she walked faster down the corridor. There weren't any twists or turns, the walls just curved to a centre unknown. The walls were bare and the ceiling couldn't even be seen, it was too dark. All that could be heard were Sarah's boots hitting the floor and the occasional sigh from behind her. Eventually they arrived to the end of the tunnel (for it was too long now to call a corridor), to face a double breasted oak door with an ornate floral carving, not suiting the rest of the castles interior. Pausing in front of the doors, Sarah turned back to Kyr, wishing, wanting for some reassurance.

She didn't get any.

She then proceeded to cautiously opening the door. Kyr didn't follow her, he only watched as she made to close it behind her but taken aback that Sarah was holding it open a crack, looking directly at him with sorrowful eyes.

'_Please' _she mouthed to him. His face lit up slightly with surprise. He saw a singular tear escape but she rubbed it away too quickly, embarrassed.

And then the door slammed shut.

* * *

The echo rang through the room that Sarah now resided in. A chill running down her spine; she felt his presence. She didn't want to turn around and face him but she must. To save Toby, she must do what she has to.

_Anything for Toby._

Sarah spun around, only to face an empty dining room. An incredibly large bay window overlooked some part of the Labyrinth below. White sheer curtains pulled back in swags and tails gave the room a surprising amount of light that Sarah hadn't expected that the Goblin King would want. The table was set for one. There was a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, bread rolls with butter, and a goblet filled with a deep red liquid. There was a bouquet of lilies and carnations at the bottom of the table encompassed in light. Sarah sighed and made her way forward, rushing to the table, lifting up her fork and scoffing down some eggs. They tasted different to the ones Aboveground but she was hungry, anything would do at that moment. She sat down, already tearing the roll apart and scraping butter from the dish in front of her. Her bites were so big she had difficulty swallowing.

And then a cool hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Try the drink, it was specially made for you," the voice whispered.

Lowering her cutlery a slight realisation came over her. "It's poisoned."

The Goblin King laughed and gently caressed her shoulder before taking a seat to her right at the head of the table. He was wearing whites and creams today, it contrasted so well with his eyes. He leaned back in his throne and placed his leg over his knee, leaning on the arm rest using his thumb for support of his chin. He sat there regarding Sarah taking in her bruised, dirt, and bloodied state and then lifted his head slightly to speak.

"And why would I want to do that, my dear? I have no reason to," he grinned.

Sarah swallowed. "Actually, I was hoping you _had_ fed me poison," she said before taking a sip of the sweet drink, "fed me till I had drowned". Then the goblet was brought back down to the table. Jareth narrowed his eyes but did not move an inch.

"Sarah, I want more. I want to be more to you, why can't you understand this?" he moved his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sarah just blindly stared at him feeling sunken and as her sores began to ache. Jareth looked up and reached out his hand, placing it on top of hers, before she could pull it away. He squeezed her hand just enough for her to flinch in pain and rip her hand from his in response.

"You need to feel the pain that I have felt," his eyebrows screwed together as his eyes pierced hers. Her breathing hitched when she couldn't turn away.

_How is he doing this, he must be controlling me! He must… _

"It doesn't work if I never loved you. You're just evil to me," she spat.

Jareth gave a small smile, "everything I have done, I have done for you. You asked for the boy to be taken away; I took him. You asked for me to challenge you; I challenged you. If anything, it is your fault that you asked me for these things, however well I have performed the task for you," he reached over then to take Sarah's goblet and take a sip for himself, keeping it in his hand. "You could've been a queen, in a castle full of dreams".

"Everything you have done has tormented me! You have only hurt me and any _sane _person would realise that that's not what you do! How can you not see, understand, why I do not follow you, want you… love you! You're selfish, Jareth," Sarah's voice breaking somewhat as she spoke, afraid to anger him.

"Me? Selfish? You have destroyed my kingdom, crumbled its walls all because of your selfish demands. You have wrecked all that I love and have created. Your power has riddled me; you're not special. How have you done so much, how have you captured me; my time and attention? My love… tell me how? Why can't you see that you belong to me?" Jareth rose at this point and leaned over Sarah, his arms pressed against the table, trapping her gaze. "I won't let you murder it. I tried to give you up but now I'm addicted".

Sarah pushed away from the table, making her chair slam into the ground as she spun around to run to the door. Her hand reached the handle and she opened it, but not enough. Jareth was already behind her, his hand forcefully ripping her hand away from the door as he pushed the door shut, his arms creating a cage for her between the wall and himself. She turned round, ready to push him away but he took this opportunity to get as close as he could to her, allowing her to feel everything. She could feel his hardened body, his erection, his breath caressing her face. But he was stronger than she was. His head bent down to her neck, and carefully he lifted her strands of hair and moved it over her shoulder, making her shudder.

"What ar- are you…" her head felt heavy, almost fuzzy as she leaned her neck to him, her heart pumping faster.

_How is he doing this? I feel so relaxed, I want to let go. I want to be controlled… because it _feels _like I want to. My skin! Goosebumps! He can't do this… he is doing this to you, Sarah! Stop it, stop it, stop it! But you don't want him to stop… you want to be held, because nothing hurts anymore. Last night didn't happen, it's all in my head… There's nothing but this moment…_

"Sarah," he whispered gently into her ear as he slowly trailed his mouth down her neck, barely touching her skin.

She sighed, replying with a soft "mhmm".

"I will ruin everything you are but when your heart is breaking… you can follow me."

Sarah's eyes snapped open, she was no longer in the dining room but in a deep cavern with stones lining the wall leading to a circular cage door of metal bars. The sound was deafening, a roaring noise that smashed into the walls and echoed around her. Like she was next to a waterfall. And then she heard his scream.

"Sarah! Sarah! Please, Sarah, help me, help me!" Toby screams from above her through the bars, his tear stricken face shone down at her. His fists clanging against the metal, making it harder to hear even her own thoughts.

And then water seeped in through the drain directly below her.

"TOBY!"


	6. Chapter 6

Heh, I'm terrible at updating, and I'm incredibly sorry! Please forgive me, I have written a little more to compensate for it! *Smiles sweetly* I have been getting inspiration from music for the whole story, so here are a few songs I've listened to. I've *cough* used some of the lyrics as well... **Creep- Radiohead, Liquid State- Muse, Animals - Muse, With or Without You- U2** and **I'm Not in Love -10cc. **There are others, if you can guess! Please rate and review! Enjoy :)

**Chapter 6**

Water poured in from every crack in the wall surrounding her. Her feet were completely covered, water seeping into her boots. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, she couldn't even think about what was happening around her. She was in shock. Sarah's encounter with Jareth left her winded, her chest was heavy and it hurt just even trying to breathe. It was only the sound of Toby's voice that made her fight. Her breathing hitched as she desperately sucked in the damp air.

"Sarah! Sarah, please! Sarah! Sarah...!" Toby's hand dangled down in an attempt to reach her, his face red and wet with tears. "You're scaring me, Sarah…" he choked out.

The water was now at her knees before she even began moving. It was ice-cold and Sarah could feel her feet numbing as she waded over to the wall, water cascading all around her. It was becoming difficult to see where anything was but Sarah managed to feel her way to the stone ledge that was slightly above her waist. It was an effort to pull herself up, especially because of everything that she has experienced in the past however many hours she has been in the Labyrinth. From where she now stood she could focus her attention to getting up to Toby.

"Toby, don't worry! I'm going to get you out of here, I promise!"

But the water was rising quickly and right now it was _her _that needed to get out. If only she had her friends to help her. To take Toby to the Aboveground far away from Jareth's clutches. She could take him, she would take him on as long as Toby was safe.

Sarah clung to the moss ridden wall as she made her way to the next stone along the wall. It was slippy and was probably as equally dangerous to climb up as it was to stay in the icy water and float up.

She had to get to the top.

* * *

Kyr regarded his king as he stood over the metal grate in which Sarah was now trapped in. The king was weak from his last illusion that he had created. His magic and emotional capacity was being challenged so it was Kyr's duty to create a worthy torture for his king to command. Although Kyr wasn't as strong as Jareth, he could still perform the deadliest of duties; this being one of many.

Jareth was watching the girl struggle to not slip and split her skull off the sharp rocks whilst also keeping herself out of the water. Every so often Kyr heard Sarah cry out to her little brother who was miles away from where she thought he was. The desperation in her voice only reminded him of her voiceless plea to him only an hour earlier. It was her eyes that kept appearing in front of him.

She was denying her ruler. It was because of her that Jareth turned against his people, and it was because of her that Jareth took his rage on Kyr, subjecting him to torture for weeks. The goblin king had changed. To Kyr he was a brother, someone who saved him from humiliation and banishment. It was Jareth, who had taken him under his wing and protected him till Kyr could protect Jareth himself. He had taught him everything he knew, and for that he is thankful. How a small girl could not grasp such help and administration… he doubted her intellect was anything above that of a goblin, yet if the king wants her in his presence then that is sufficient enough reason to keep her.

"She's beautiful," Jareth whispered.

Kyr quickly gathered his thoughts and refocused on the king, having thought about the girl's eyes yet again.

"Sire?"

"Sarah," he whispered again. Then looking to his left at Kyr he asked, "Well, isn't she?"

Kyr kept eye contact with him as he replied. "Her beauty is worthy of your attention, sire". Jareth nodded and returned his gaze towards her.

"Her beauty is worthy for any man. Any man graced with her presence would take her there and then, that I cannot deny. What you have created here, Kyran…" he paused, listening to Sarah groan as she pulled herself onto another ledge. "It perfectly highlights her will power, her determination. She is wild and untameable. She is power."

'_She is beautiful, her eyes. Perfect.' _Kyr thought to himself, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Sarah could no longer hear or see Toby, the water was getting too difficult to avoid. It was climbing towards her and even as she climbed onto a new stone, the water jumped higher without her even noticing any more water pouring in. She was so close to the top now and the effort needed to keep out the water was just draining her energy. She could feel the water now covering her ankles, and then her knees. She placed one hand on the wall, gripping as hard as she could in anger.

"Arghhh! Jareth, you son of a bitch. I'll kill you, I really will," she shouted as loud as her throat would let her, for there was a lump resting there. The water was now at her waist, it felt colder than before. A few tears escaped her then but out of anger and resentment. Her heart drummed against her chest but she wasn't scared, knowing that what she felt in her gut was the disappointment she felt for herself.

'_None of this would've happened if you had just done _something_, anything.' _She thought bitterly, the water now high enough to carry her up. It was unbelievably cold and she could feel it infecting her, draining all the warmth and crawling through her blood. She fought dismally to keep to the side of the cavern in an attempt to save herself from drowning from being so fatigued. Raising her head to look dully at her caged ceiling, she noted that Toby was no longer there calling her name. She was alone and she could feel her mind numbing from the cold. She knew it was a false hope and that Jareth wanted her to feel some kind of pain other than her weakness and his power. Would he stop?

'_Probably not' _she gulped down the lump in her throat. Her breath was coming out in short gasps, condensation puffing out in front of her. The metal grate was close enough for her to reach allowing her to hold on despite there not being a need. She could feel the water tickling her throat as it inched closer. Sarah grasped another metal pole with her other hand pulling herself up so that she could breathe in the damp air. It felt heavy as she pressed her face against the bars, her neck aching slightly as the water crept over her ears. It was only then that her instincts for survival kicked in, her arms reaching past the bars so she could haul herself as close as she could to the air above her, her gasps becoming louder and more ragged as fear swam over her. The water paced above her hairline and up her cheeks, she omitted a groan now starting to struggle against the rock solid metal that bruised her face. Tears escaped her and she cursed at her stupidity, the icy water suddenly engulfing her. Sarah pinched her eyes shut, to keep the pain away from her head, her feet dragging below her.

She needed to hold on, she _wanted _to, knowing that she'll only feel lost if she let go. Completely alone. Toby wasn't even solid enough for her to believe he was even in the Underground. He was an evil illusion, a stale image of her brother, and now nothing made her want to fight. She was lost. Alone.

'_But then again,' _she tensed, plying her arms away from the rough iron and allowing herself to sink slightly before she let go.

'_This must be an illusion too'._

* * *

He listened to Sarah's withered breaths and gargles as the water rose. He held his own in response, ready for Jareth's command to release her. The king lifted his foot slightly as a frail hand clasped onto the metal bar which Jareth's foot had just been on. The king crouched down on his haunches placing his hand on his chin as if in thought.

Sarah's groans echoed around the room alongside the sloshes of water. Kyr flinched slightly as her other hand made to grip the bar above her head. Specks of water flung into the air, some landing in Jareth's erratic hair. The girl began to cough and splutter, one of her hands reaching up, centimetres away from grazing Jareth's nose and then slamming down so that she could bring her face to the grate. Kyr tore his gaze from the girl's wet face to his king's, who was now frowning down at the girl, his eyes sorrowful. It was an intimate action to observe your king so upfront; an act of disrespect. Like a male animal challenging another for a mate. Despite these unspoken rules now hovering in his head, he was concerned that Jareth wasn't yielding to the girl's obvious fear. Jareth just watched her…

The water sloshed past Sarah's face and he watched as she clung for her last breath before being submerged fully. Jareth's ankles were now under water. Kyr shuffled his feet a little, becoming impatient when Jareth didn't move.

"Sire, the girl?" There was a short pause as each regarded the girl whose hands crept back down to their previous position.

"What about her, Kyran?" Jareth whispered.

"When shall I release the spell?" He rushed out. Jareth didn't respond. The girl's delicate hands slid down into the dark depths.

"Sire? Sire, she will die if I do not release her!" Jareth slowly stood up and moved off the grate. "Sire, be reasonable, nothing good will happen if she were to die! Think of your people," Kyr's composure breaking as his words tumbled quicker out of his mouth.

"My people" Jareth breathed.

'_The girl is surely dying, she does not possess any powers! But he isn't _moving, _why isn't he _moving?_' _Kyr's mind conflicted. The seconds ticked on. He knew he would regret this, for as long as he lived, he really would.

He stopped the illusion. The walls crumbled where the hole began, falling into nothingness, disappearing in a fog. The walls fell away as well, and the room slowly transformed back into the dining room that he had brought the girl to. He wasn't even aware of Jareth at this moment. His concern lay with the stupid body that lay motionless on the thick rug that fitted the room. Light poured in from the large window and struck half of her face stopping just below her eyes. Landing on his knees next to her he felt for her pulse. It was there, slow and measured.

"Why isn't she waking, Kyran? Why the fuck is she not waking up?" Jareth whispered his concern.

The king was not in his right mind, he was being formal with Kyr, choosing to repeatedly call him by his full name instead. He only did that when he was in his dazes, far away from the present. Kyr gripped Sarah's chin and pushed it up slightly in preparation for artificial respiration. He couldn't magically make her breathe, but by the heavens he would see to it that she did otherwise his death would not be so short.

* * *

'_Is this what death feels like? A weight? An ache? I'm so tired. Tired. Why won't the pain go? Something is touching me, but I'm just too tired, I can't breathe. I'm tired, so, so tired. My head, a pressure in my chest. Air! I can taste it, I can feel it, the pain is going, the pounding on my chest, more air. I'm not so tired, not so tired at all…' _

Sarah drew in all the air she could, shocked into motion. Her heart beat ecstatically as her lungs revelled in the fresh air now feeding them their oxygen. She opened her eyes and all she could see were the dark irises of that man; Kyr. She coughed at the sudden intake of breath caused by him and clenched her eyes tight as she propped herself up on her elbow, breaking their contact. As soon as she opened her eyes again she noticed that Kyr no longer kneeled at her side. Twisting around, still in a breathless state she spotted Kyr being pinned to the wall by Jareth, whose hand was squeezing Kyr's throat. She saw that Jareth's nails were digging into the man's skin and that he had lifted him a few inches off the ground. Kyr's hands were grasping at Jareth's arm as he glared at him, a staring contest to which Kyr lost. She listened to the suffocating groans coming from him and flinched at the pained gulp that he took.

But this was her chance.

Sarah scrambled to her feet, still a little disorientated from her experience, and ran to the door opposite her, the same one she had ran to not too long ago. Hoping that Jareth would be distracted by his assistant. But then again, hope never lasted long since she arrived here. Her thoughts were confirmed when the door wouldn't budge, seemingly solid. The room grew suddenly ragingly hot, a sweat broke on Sarah's brow and she tore at her clothes a bit as the heat intensified into her body

"If you _ever _place your lips upon Sarah again" Jareth growled, "I will make your life a living hell," his grip tightened and Kyr chocked slightly. "Got that?"

Kyr gave a croaking "yes" before he was dropped to the floor with a carelessness that only Jareth could make look graceful. Kyr rubbed his neck before he got to his feet and stood perfectly still like he hadn't just been punished by a psycho who could've potentially killed him.

Jareth turned then on to Sarah who still had her hand on the door handle, but now she was frozen in place as he stalked towards her. He paused to look at her stance and wide eyes. She was afraid. Terribly afraid. What he had done to her, what he could do, and what he threatens to do, each menacing thought of what Jareth had in store for her ran wildly through her aching head. All she could do was look straight into those mismatched eyes, scared that looking away would only bring her more pain. She was the prey pinned to a corner by her predator who was yet to finish his play before he ate her whole. She flinched when Jareth's gloved hand, creaking with the leather, reached out towards her chin. He grasped it despite her movement. Then moving close enough that he had to look down upon her whilst tilting her head straight up, he spoke.

"You have a choice, Sarah. Albeit," he gave a soft chuckle, "neither are particularly beneficial to you at this moment." He traced his thumb over her cheek, back and forth, then he traced his nails down her throat, tickling her is a very sadistic way. But she couldn't move, she couldn't even swallow, in fear he would take her somewhere more harmful than before. It took her several seconds but somehow, _somehow_ she stepped away from him.

"I don't belong here" she breathed.

"Yes you do. Sarah, I am not letting you go this time. Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want. You're so very special." His eyes were piercing and cold. "With you, I don't know what is right and what is real anymore…"

Sarah's breath hitched. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I've pained you, I can see that," His breath crept along her neck as he reached round her. "But if you are willing to submit, love me and fear me, then you can become the Goblin Queen that you were destined to be.

"Or…" he continued. Sarah's eyes flicked towards the back of the room, Jareth still at her neck. Kyr was staring at her, or at least he was. It was too quick to tell but just the briefest glimpses can hold some truth. He was now looking at his king, a dark concentration marring his face. "… enduring more than you can ever imagine to take." Sarah winced as Jareth bit her neck. He was so dangerous, so wild and unpredictable. Closing her eyes tightly she imagined what would be happening back Aboveground.

'_Tom, sweet Tom. God, I've been so stupid to think that you were anything short of exciting. I would change anything I could to get back to my reality. With you…' _she thought bitterly '_and dad and Karen will wonder where Toby and I are, I was supposed to stay with them this weekend.' _

"Where's Toby?" Sarah blurted out before she could retain herself. Jareth stepped back and regarded the woman in front of him. His face was now hard and emitted no emotion.

"He is somewhere safe, Sarah. He shall not be harmed whilst you still obey me."

"H-how do I know that?" biting her lip as she avoided his penetrating eyes. He began to stalk around her, her breathing came faster now as a couple of tears ran down her face. He stood behind her and grasped her shoulders. "I have had a change of heart, so-to-speak," there was a small pause, "Kyran, what do you think Sarah should do?"

Sarah closed her eyes wishing this were a dream, some cursed nightmare. No matter what she thought, she could still feel the Goblin King's hands pressing on her shoulders. His musky scent encircled her and it made her feel somewhat dizzy. She could feel herself leaning in to Jareth to keep herself stable, and her eyes drooped a little. Her heart slowed as she began to relax. Maybe it _was_ a dream…

"Your lady will choose to be with you, Sire. I shall tell the chamber maids of her decision and shall move her living quarters to be beside yours once my powers have restored."

"Excellent idea, Kyr. We shall talk about your punishment later but for now, leave us to our own devices," and whispering so only Sarah could hear; "You need a bath."

* * *

Sarah had still been confused and disorientated as Jareth materialised them both into an enormous bed chamber. This was all too much for her to handle; physically and mentally. She just needed to sit down, rest her eyes a little. The chamber was clad in mahogany woods, and deep red wine coloured rugs, curtains, tapestries, and a four-poster bed that was larger than any she had ever seen in her life. The dark sheets rippled in the candlelight, a soft orange colour. There was an extravagant fireplace directly opposite the bed, its wood carved mantel piece depicting a story of a brave knight making his way through battle after battle. There was a large window, similar to the one in the dining room, its view reaching far and wide over the Labyrinth, a painting in itself. It was still extremely hot in this room and Sarah decided that it was Jareth's doing. Jareth was striding over to a double door next to the fireplace, upon opening both doors he beckoned Sarah to come to him.

She didn't move immediately, she was trying to focus on breathing normally! Only until he gave her a swift scowl did she go into action. As much as she didn't want to walk anywhere near Jareth it was her only choice, or face another form of torture.

'_For now,' _she thought, '_I'll do what he wants, maybe then I can find a way out of this place with Toby. Far far away from _him.'

He had his arm extended out for her to take, which she did, his face hard set in a frown. The bathroom was the same size as the bedroom. Everything was made of limestone, surprisingly bright compared to the previous room she had entered. Directly in front of her was a round table made of marble decorated completely with different types of tropical plants. Towards the back of the room was a long rectangular shower, practically a room in itself. To the left of it were a pair of His & Her basins and vanity mirrors. Across from it was a toilet. Jareth guided her around the table so that the bathtub was now in view. Of course it didn't surprise her that it was like a mini swimming pool, only that the Labyrinth had plumbing, something that the goblin king must have conjured.

Casting her eyes towards the mirror behind her she couldn't help but gasp slightly at her reflection. Her skin was paler than usual and her body; covered in red gashes and spots of mud. Under her eyes it looked like she had been punched, deep bruises, and her bottom lip was swollen. Her hair came in knots and was greasy. Quite frankly the person that she was seeing looked pathetic and sad. A small glance over her reflections shoulder showed Jareth watching her intently, he was unclasping his cufflinks before he started undoing his shirt. Sarah swallowed the lump in her throat which brought on a sudden violent shiver down her spine raising Goosebumps on her flesh. She shook it away.

"When will I see Toby?" she spoke firmly, taken aback at how confident she sounded.

"Depends how good you will be," he smirked as he strode over to her small frame having just finished with his shirt. "But first we need to get you clean, dear Sarah." Sarah felt disgusted at herself, at her body betraying her thoughts as she found herself weak kneed at his smooth, sultry voice. He placed both his hands, now bare, on her shoulders. They were cold and made her nerves light up in energy. Could she out run him? Did she even feel like wanting to outrun him? She knew there was… _something_ that she couldn't forget and yet… she couldn't recall it now.

He gently slid off both straps of her top down her shoulders. His touch silky smooth raised Goosebumps on her arms. Her breathing quickened as this alien contact made her quiver slightly. She stubbornly stared at the ground as she felt the _need_ to do _something_, _anything¸ _other than just stand there and enjoy this strange uninhibited man's touch. It scared her, but it was thrilling at the same time, and for the life of her she just couldn't figure out how she could be scared, like a spell had been cast. She felt one of his hands leave her shoulder as his fingertips lightly trickled down to the small of her back and then round to her waist. He was teasing her top upwards with his thumb and allowing himself to skim his hand down the hem of her shorts. But instead of the coldness that she still felt on her other shoulder, the hand around her waist now erupted with heat and she could feel his thumb moving in a circular motion over the where ovaries were, her pulse increasing under the touch. The heat was exotic and she could feel the heat travel down between her thighs.

'_This is wrong, Jareth isn't right, he's making you forget goddamnit! I don't want this, I don't, I don't'_

"I don't want this, Jareth" she crowed, her hand tugging at his around her waist band. It held firm. His other hand moved to cup her breast, holding her to him, his breath caressing her neck in a hot yet sickly way. "Jareth, please," She squirmed at his touch "please." He moved his hand from her waist but only so he could stroke her belly, heating passing over it in a seductive way.

"Your body seems to disagree," he whispered, she felt the individual puffs of air breeze against the back of her ear as he enunciated each word. "You are a desirable woman now, Sarah. Even Kyran couldn't resist your luscious lips. I promise you this, he shall not touch you like that ever again." Sarah blanched to the side, her cheek resting on her shoulder. His hand now softly massaging her breast, moving to her areola and then over her bud, squeezing and tugging slightly. He watched as his actions stimulated her despite her screwed up face.

It was all too much. Sarah tried her hardest to remove herself of this wanton figure, only then to be swiftly lifted off her feet in her struggles, Jareth's hand still cupping her left breast. He wheeled her around, his steel grip disallowing her any sort of movement. He placed her down on the edge of the bath and to her astonishment she felt the wave of magic pass over her, immediately aware of her naked body. Covering herself as best she could, and trying to make her already small frame smaller, Sarah felt Jareth's hand caress her back and then push her down the limestone steps into the deep warm water. The water was simply exquisite compared to the stale water she had previously resided in, it smelled faintly of rosemary, but no matter, she did not want to enjoy the ease it gave her muscles. Wading over to the other side, Sarah listened for Jareth's advancement, which did not come.

Turning towards her predator, she blanched at the sight of his bare torso, his trousers still intact. He regarded her for a moment before unzipping himself; his boots magically dematerialized. His muscles tensed as she watched him pull his trousers off his feet and tossed them carelessly to the side. The awkward silence pushed down on the scene and Sarah hastily moved allowing small ripples of water to ease the tension. Sarah turned her face away from him, her cheeks burning up in embarrassment at what she saw. She heard him smirk at her, but instead of joining her humiliating position, she heard the tiny pats of his feet as he made his way to the shower, leaving her to care for herself whilst he washed. She cautiously watched him with lowered eyes, now unabashed at looking at the goblin king. She had seen men before, she ought not to feel afraid of him, to show weakness of any kind, even if it did truly frighten her, would only make her break down and forget her task completely. She couldn't help but notice Jareth's 'package' so-to-speak. Larger than Tom's but this only made her silently gag at the thought of Jareth even coming close to her with that… _thing!_ He would only hurt her.

Relaxing slightly so that she could comfortably wash herself free of any impurities that covered her body with a fruity soap that lay on the edge of the tub. She then proceeded to wash her hair with it as there was no shampoo or conditioner lying around. She did this all by facing away from the man who was loving every second of her torture. Jareth at this point had finished his shower and had already casually wrapped a towel around his waist, water trickling down his defined chest. His eyes were light and playful as he handed her a large towel to dry off in. He languidly made his way to the door and speaking over his shoulder, he called: "I expect you're tired, I'll let you sleep in my bed tonight," he was being incredibly reasonable. More so than at any time she had been with him! But, alas, she let her mind run a little too far for his uncouth sneer broke the light tone of his voice. "If you don't sleep there tonight, your punishment shall not short of what my assistant will receive… and with his magic bones, I'd be surprised if you weren't bleeding to death."

With that Jareth left Sarah in the bathroom, completely and dejectedly alone, not that she craved his company at all, but rather it let her focus on everything that had happened to her and possibly Toby. Making her way over to the doorway, she peeked through and noticed that Jareth wasn't in the room. It was twilight outside and the warm breeze from the open balcony doors soothed her thoughts momentarily. From what she gathered about the room, there wasn't any place where clean clothing lay, so she paced herself to the silky soft bed. Its velvet throw, black as night, shimmered in the dull light. The satin sheets were too good. Sarah peeled back the covers and nestled herself (still covered with the towel) within the dark enchanting sheets. Her lids fell heavy as she fought them to stay awake for at least a few more minutes. But then she could not stop it from happening, and she mentally scolded herself for not being able to stop many things today. Tomorrow will be better, she felt. Kyr's curious face flitting in and out of her weak dream-filled vision.

* * *

Jareth watched from the shadows as his lady made her way throughout his room and then finally releasing her stress by placing her fine head on top his dark pillow. The decision to change course with Sarah lasted a mere second as he saw the appreciation fall on her eyes as she looked at Kyr for those few seconds before Jareth had pinned him. His vision was turning red as he recalled Kyr's lips pressing against hers. He snarled and bared his teeth to no one. But by God Almighty, would he let that boy get away with such an act of treason. No matter how fond he was of him, that was completely inappropriate, unacceptable! He would not hurt him the way he would a goblin, he loved the boy as his son. However he couldn't stop the darkness from clawing at him as he craved the taste of blood and pain.

With one last glance at the girl he loved, Jareth cloaked in black smoke, which lingered after he disappeared, and enveloped the sleeping woman in a cloud of deep and utter darkness. One would think she wasn't even there at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have never been more indecisive with a chapter! It could have gone so many different ways! Hope you enjoy and please review, it helps me write more :3**

**Chapter 7**

The nights were getting darker. Stars no longer sprinkled the midnight sky, and shadows crept so silently they'd scare you half to death because of how solid in colour they looked. Bushes and trees were bespeckled with tiny lights from the fairies that roamed them, although normally quite lovely to look at, tonight it looked like the leaves were burning in the orange glow. It was colder as well. That must be what that storm cloud just past the city walls is, the change of temperature marked by Mother Nature's wrath. But it didn't look like a normal storm cloud, it was too dark and it just felt… _different. _

At least, to Hoggle it did.

Sighing gently, Hoggle made his way over to the Labyrinth's outer wall, feeling his heart palpitate leaving him out of breath. He clutched at his chest as he lent against the wall, exhaustion taking over him completely as he drifted off to sleep almost instantly. His nightmare caused his weak heart no more good than when he was awake for he dreamt of dark beings chasing him through the Labyrinth's ever increasing darkness. Time was closing in, engulfing him in the shadows that were in his pursuit. With a jolt Hoggle woke, an instant sense of dread taking over his mind. He wiped the sweat off his brow with his tattered sleeve before adjusting to his surroundings.

"Ahhh!" Hoggle cried at the sight before him, waving his hands around his head.

"Hello, Hogwart," the Goblin King stood afore Hoggle, his impressive frame a silhouette against the fiery bushes behind him. "I am in need of you." His voice was smooth and tainted with darkness.

"Ah, yer Majesty, I-er- was just waterin' the flowers and such, I-I ain't been sleepin' if that's what yeh were thinkin'." Hoggle tried, his breath now caught in his throat as he waited. Jareth eyed him, his eyebrow raised unimpressed. He began slowly pacing around Hoggle, his black boots clicking against the stone slabs making the dwarf flinch with each threatening step. And then they came to a halt.

"Higgle—"

"It's _Hoggle,_"

Hoggle now paralysed with fear watched as Jareth knelt down to his eye level, gloved hand on chin. His eyes grew dark and menacing, black beads through a mass of dishevelled blond hair. The dwarf gulped and tentatively took a step backwards, recognising his mistake too late. Jareth's eyes narrowed and a bitter tension ran through the air around them. It was so silent, the only thing Hoggle was even aware was making any sort of sound was his own heartbeat which _would not hush!_ Painful seconds ticked by before Jareth's tensed jaw relaxed and his eyes turned back to their original mismatched ones, releasing the death grip he hadn't noticed he had on Hoggle's tiny white shirt.

"Higgle, your voice _repulses_ me," he said gently, almost whispering, "and the only reason I have kept you alive" Jareth gave a weak smile, "is because of a certain girl within my possession." Jareth stood now and turned to face the deserted plains that surrounded his Labyrinth letting Hoggle absorb this information.

"S-Sarah? But she beat yo—"

"Silence, you degenerate little shit. I chose to not kill you myself, do _NOT _think that I won't change my mind." A purple electric ball of energy spat around Jareth gloved hand, heat radiating from it like it were on fire. This magic was new to Hoggle as he stumbled onto his hands and knees, tears streaming down his face as he pressed his head to the dusty ground. He crawled just short of Jareth's feet, deciding it was not a good idea to touch the goblin king.

Yet Jareth's boot made contact with the back of the dwarf's head, squishing his nose against the stone beneath him.

"For a moment there I was worried you were going to stand up for the girl," Jareth pressed down harder procuring a strangled groan. "Standing up for the girl who you claim to be your friend, despite knowing that she hasn't even _thought _of you since she left. Pity, really. But it is a good thing that you've gone back to your old, selfish ways, Hoggle.

"Let me make a deal with you then," Jareth sneered, "I'll pardon _all _of your sinful acts of treason," he removed his foot from Hoggle, "if you make my precious little Sarah's life a living hell. Knowing you, that'll be easy…" his mouth screwed up in disgust as he took in the dwarf's now sand encrusted face.

Hoggle adjusted his tunic and wiped at his face a little before standing up to face his Majesty. "I ain't doin' nothin' to my poor Sarah," he huffed finding his newfound confidence inspiring although lacking in lustre.

The goblin king raised his hand, picking up the now weak dwarf, and magically threw Hoggle into the wall he had previously been resting against. Hoggle released a winded moan, coughing up a small amount of blood into his grubby hands. He was still pinned against the wall, Jareth's outstretched hand was holding him up from 10 metres away. The man's eyes were in shadow, his stance showing off his tensed muscles and the power that he not only metaphysically had, but physically as well. Hoggle grasped at the wall behind him, hugging it for dear life as he watched his king stalk towards him, his face harder than he'd ever seen it before. I low growl coming from behind his bared teeth.

"Oh, yes! You shall do as I say," Jareth spat, "because If you don't I shall torture Sarah myself and It will be far worse than you could even imagine. I have been generous, even to you." His snarl made Hoggle's hair stand on end, he couldn't help but whimper at the goblin king's words.

"Y-yes yer Majesty, anythin' yeh say I'll… I'll do it," Hoggle exclaimed, fearing that Sarah will only hate him more than she already did for this. '_Oh damn you, Jareth. And damn me too'. _Jareth let Hoggle fall to the ground before he turned on his heel and briskly walked away. Turning back just as Hoggle had gathered himself up, he spoke again.

"Do not think you can run from this, dwarf. Any signs of treason, anything at all, and I'll hang your limp body on a hook by your groin." The gobbling king gave a guttural laugh before cloaking himself in darkness and leaving Hoggle to collapse for the second time that evening only this time he was in tears.

"Why, oh why are you such a coward Hoggle, you're a fool to yourself and now you've let your only friend down." He sobbed into his hands, his mind whirling with thoughts about Sarah, and Sir Didymus, and even the huge lug; Ludo.

'_Why me?_'

* * *

The dim light from the candle beside Sarah's head created a soft orange glow against her pale face. Like a liquid sun poured on her milky face. Her breath deep and languid, the small rise of her chest drawing attention to her sizeable bosom. Her hand lay next to her head, her lusciously dark hair entwined with her fingers and small tendrils stuck to her shining cheeks. Her other hand lay resting against her abdomen which was covered by a towel.

This was how Jareth found Sarah in his bed. She was all that innocence could offer to him. He knew that he had not been the first to taint her much to his frustrations. The boy that had placed his grimy hands across Sarah's fresh skin was a mere mortal, a blubbering idiot, a morsel of the very ground that Jareth stepped on. He could not have done anything to prevent it. After Sarah had rejected his proposal five years ago, Jareth plummeted into a state of utter pain and agony, leaving him feeling weak, betrayed, deserted, and so he was not aware of what Sarah had been doing with her life for the next year and a half. It was just after her sixteenth birthday he knew, that she had fallen for that obsolete boy, Tom, and had become intimate with him. A small act of rebellion on her part towards her step-mother was a large act of distrust towards Jareth who had overheard the boy one day telling the story to one of his horny friends. His anger reached further than it ever had it that moment he found out Sarah had been touched, violated, dirtied, and not by him. He had watched the boy begin to fall in love with her, felt _himself _fall in love again. He killed a lot of his subjects in these moments, _loathed _their happiness and their contentedness. Every move he made was uncomfortable and suffocating, restrictive and tense. Jareth was mildly surprised that he hadn't killed more, hurt more, done more; he felt like he could have.

Jareth stretched out his hand and hovered it over the girl's face, his own tortured enough to make his eyes water in bitterness. With an effort his hand drew away slowly and moved to the bridge of his nose, allowing him to focus on what he was planning.

'_Torturing her by my hand is not good enough. She won't love you for it,' _he admitted. '_The dwarf will become her torture, he'll mess with her precious little head, he'll crush her hopes, and then who will she run to then? I'll be her protector. I'll keep her safe, comfort her, and please her, _to an extent of course, _and then when she is just and ready, I'll let her fall. Fall hard into the depths of the hell I will create for her.' _His thoughts darkened further as he designed more torturous ways of bringing his girl to her knees.

His eyes trailed over to her wrists. Several small and scabbed puncture wounds dotted her pulse. One large bruise circled her left wrist, wrapped around like a cuff. Her right hand wasn't touched the same way and obviously Sarah had used that hand to haul herself up to hold her weight when she was chained to his trap not too long ago. The delicate curve of her neck and chest was painted with scars and yellow smudges from when she first arrived here.

It was beautiful, it was serene, and it was good.

And knowing this was all it took. Jareth could swallow down whatever emotion this was, whatever it was that made him feel so _fucking _happy. Why? Because he knew revenge had to be precise, to make it feel all the more better than it already felt. Sarah knows what he can do with the unlimited power he holds. It was impossible not to realise in front of the Goblin King you are absolutely powerless. Most would cower, most would understand; not her.

No, not her.

Jareth grazed his fingers over his mouth and gave a low chuckle under his breath. '_Oh, she does know how to play,'_ he thought whilst staring at her still silent and still form. He wouldn't be joining her tonight, instead focussing his attention on Kyran's punishment. He could taste the magic within him, feel it flow as his anger started to show. Not here, not anymore in front of her. Not so soon anyway. But he craved the blood, the pain, the emptiness he felt. It is oddly relieving to torture someone.

And that he will.

* * *

She was in that moment between dreaming and awake. It was light against her eyelids, a bright red colour. It was beginning to feel painful how bright the sunshine was on her face so she had to accept that she wasn't caught in ignorance anymore, so she moved away deeper into her bed trying to escape the feeling. Then it came to her sourly; not her bed. She didn't want to wake up and her brain stubbornly wouldn't let her go back to sleep. It was too early, she could feel the cold air brush against her back. Her naked back.

Sarah's eyes shot open as she realised she wasn't wrapped up in the safety of her towel and the bed covers were crumpled at her feet. Sarah quickly rolled on to her knees to grasp the duvet but let out a small scream when she came face-to-face with a woman. Her heart bounced erratically as she made to cover her naked self with her hands and the covers. The woman didn't look frightened, more subdued than anything else. She was pale and freckled dotted her cheek, she had gorgeous red hair, like blood. She was wearing a white ruffled blouse (much like Jareth's) and a floor length teal skirt. She was absolutely radiant.

"Miss Williams, my services are available to you. I am your assigned educator, dresser, make-up artist, maid, servant, model, feeder, massager, reader; anything. I am here to guide you through the ways of the kingdom, to make you fit to rule and be the queen our king so generously offers to you." The woman spoke quickly, her eyes downcast and her hands clamped in front of her, "We shall travel together as you learn your new ways until our king deems you suitable enough for you to bear his children."

Sarah's eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. _'Who the fuck,' _she thought her face now contorting in bitterness and rage and confusion.

"That slimy mother-fucker! Who the fuck does he think he is? Bear his children, my ass! How can someone be so fucking… disgusting?!" Sarah's breathing came in small hitches as she tore away from the bed, duvet in tow, and backed away from this… thing in front of her. "Look, I am not going to do anything that asshole says, ok? So you might as well give up now because I'm not conforming to your twisted views!" Sarah huffed out, her face set and a finger pointing aggressively at the woman.

The red head, turned to face Sarah, finally wiping that depressing look off of her perfect face. She lifted her arms in fear, inching away from Sarah in a low bow. "Oh please, Miss! You must not speak of our king that way, he will punish us, oh he will punish us!" She brought her hand to her chest and the other to her mouth and then spoke quietly to herself, "My god, he will _punish _us."

Sarah retracted a little before softly saying; "He is _not _my king."

The girl was almost hyperventilating as she leaned against the bed post. Sarah bit her lip and waited for her to calm down before approaching.

"What is your name?" she asked. Her question was greeted by a pair of huge blue coloured eyes.

"Lana, miss."

"Lana," Sarah swallowed, "I don't want you to be my— my slave! Your king is _cruel_. He's not who he was and I don't think he'll ever be … normal again," shuffling slightly so that she could place her hand atop Lana's. "We can work together, we- we can beat him and be free! Please, Lana don't let him poison your mind." Sarah pleaded with the girl who now wasn't shaking anymore. Lana lifted her head and stared into Sarah's eyes, fear leaving her own.

"Miss, I need to help you get dressed," Lana whispered as she got up and moved towards a cupboard that hadn't been there before. "The king has requested that you be comfortable in what you are wearing," she extracted a pair of dark jeans and a black laced halter neck top. It was pretty but comfy to Sarah meant joggers, t-shirt, and a hoodie. Lana then pulled out some underwear from a drawer and to Sarah's dismay it wasn't innocent. '_Sarah, if he wanted to touch you that way he would have already. You have time to defend yourself, time is all you need' _she thought, shaking her head as she took the items of clothing.

"How long have you been here Lana?"

The girl paused awkwardly before speaking. "I— all of my life, miss." She shuffled off into the bathroom, her skirt fluttering between her legs, before she returned with a large towel in her arms. "Please, miss. You must get ready."

Sarah sighed before making her way to the bathroom. When she had finished and dressed herself Lana entered the bathroom and stubbornly wanted to put make-up on Sarah. It was only light — some blush, eyeliner, and mascara — but it really did make her look less sallow than she had been before and even made her look pretty. This wasn't what she needed, she didn't need to attract anyone and she was already confident without the make-up. No matter what happened to her these past few days. Maybe in the moment she'd learn not to push her luck, but that won't deter her.

She knew she wouldn't get anywhere with Lana so dismissed her rather grudgingly. Sarah stood in the silent bedroom watching the thirteen hour clock that hung next to the large window. It was just turning 9am but there was no longer any sunshine, just large billowing clouds of purple. There was no any colour anywhere she looked, it all seemed so black and white, even her clothes! Her shoes (if they could be called that) were a pair of extremely high black ankle boots. The heel so thin it made it hard to walk. That was all that was given to her. '_Comfort my ass!' _She threw them off with a clunk. Then it came to her.

Picking up one of the heels again Sarah made her way over to the arched window. She weighed it in her hand before launching it as hard as she could. The glass shattered spectacularly in an abnormally slow motion then zoomed back to its original state as if it hadn't been touched at all. Sarah let out a pained and incredulous huff. She marched towards an armchair in the corner of the room and lifted it with ease with her new found adrenaline, and hauled it to the front of the window. Taking in a few breaths before she lifted it and screamed with all her might, a ferocious feral scream, and hurled the chair at the window. The chair disappeared below the wall but not before the glass reconstructed itself. Sarah made her way to the edge and looked out as she watched the chair hurtle towards the ground and smash into a thousand splinters below her. Nothing in between.

She knew she wouldn't commit suicide, she had Toby to save for Christ's sake! But it would've been nice to know that this castle wasn't completely impregnable. Lifting her fist up to her head she made a move to punch the glass but a hand had kept her from it.

"I wouldn't do that, you'll only get stuck."

Sarah still held her arm up as Kyr held her wrist. This was the perfect moment. Sarah gave a harsh tug of her arm and rammed her elbow into the side of Kyr's face, he released her arm and let out a groan. Sarah turned and ran for the door and yanked the door open, only to find that Kyr was standing on the other side, blood trickling down his nose and his face hard and angry. Sarah backed up, "I— I'm sorry," she stuttered, his face relaxed slightly before she continued, "that I didn't hit you harder."

Kyr's whole body tensed up, she could see his muscles bulging because today he decided to wear just a black tank top instead of the leather jacket. He stormed into the room, slamming the door hard behind him. He backed Sarah into the bed post and loomed over her, their faces almost touching. She could see herself reflected in his dark eyes, she could smell his masculine scent, she could feel the heat from his body, hear his breath as is brushed against the nape of her neck.

"Why are you here?" she whispered, her eyes darting between his.

He spoke back harshly. "Your educator was dismissed."

"I don't need an educator, I won't be here long." Sarah spat as she noticed his arms circled her and held on to the bed post effectively entrapping her.

"I highly doubt that,"

"Well I wasn't asking for your opinion," she whispered. She placed a hand upon his chest keeping him away from her. His eyes lowered to her lips for a split second pulling back to her green eyes. '_He's going to kiss you,' _she wouldn't have noticed that her fingers slightly pulled at his top or that her breath quickened, but they did. She tilted her head up a little towards his face, her mind unaware of her actions. She watched him gulp before he pulled away from her, his hard face pointing to the ground.

"Then I won't give it next time," he growled. "You'll need to learn something today or the king will … well," he sighed bringing his head up to face her again. "Come." He turned and left Sarah alone in the room. Not wanting to have such a confusing confrontation again, Sarah hurried after Kyr, padding along barefoot.

He took her down the long corridor which now had several turnoffs into more halls and staircases and other rooms. He brought her to the dining room, the one she had been so magnanimously been laid in after her date with the devil. There was a steaming hot breakfast at one of the seats with coffee and fresh orange juice. She launched past Kyr and made to grab the piece of toast but was stopped by an invisible barrier. Turning towards Kyr with a look of confusion she noted that he was by the wall, his arms tucked behind his back and his stance like a military man.

"What ar—" she tried to ask but quickly went silent as Jareth materialised in front of her. He looked magnificent in his leather waist coat. So otherworldly and brilliant, almost like she could feel his power although he was a few good feet away from her.

'_Oh come on!' _

Jareth eyed her first before moving his glare towards Kyr, whose demeanour stayed unchanged. Jareth smirked addressing him with an appraised tone. "I'm glad you listened to my … request last night, Kyran. Have you touched her today? After last night I should think not"

Sarah was taken aback by this, though she knew she shouldn't be. It seems Kyran, as Jareth called him, has gotten a scolding from his highness as well. She waited for his answer, knowing full well that he had done something more intimate than touching her. He had gotten to her; that she had to admit.

"I have not touched your lady today, your highness, nor will I" the lie was quick off his tongue. And convincing.

Jareth turned halfway to regard Sarah a half smile on his lips, his eyes … soft? Sarah held her breath as the king stalked towards her, his boots padding against the carpet and the slight creek of his gloves as he reached out and took Sarah's hand.

"Did he touch you?"

"No, he did not," was her response. Jareth smiled then. He had done a complete 180 over night!

"I have a … gift for you tonight. Something pleasant. I hope you won't be too mad at me to not accept it. It is, however, your choice." He spoke with surprising sincerity, it took Sarah a few seconds to nod at him. He squeezed her hand lightly, and a warmth overcame her, her aches and pains disappearing. She watched as her bruises evened out to become pink patches of skin before returning to her normal skin tone. She gasped at the feeling, it was all so confusing what he was doing. She pulled her hand away from his and was momentarily surprised that he had let go as if he were human!

Sarah just stared into his mismatched eyes, wondering how he could change so much and all because of her? She had hoped he was just a figment of her imagination, a fantasy within a book. That he would stay that way forever. A part of her still held on to that man, still felt that pull, that attraction of a seductive villain. But that was just it. Her fantasy villain wasn't real enough, he wasn't wicked enough for the fifteen year old Sarah, and he was dangerous and attractive. Now he just showed her everything she didn't want. She had outgrown him and Jareth was fighting all he could for her, still playing games. No, she didn't want that anymore.

Jareth's smile fell but it wasn't replaced with anger but rather his face just looked like he was sighing. "I shall see you tonight then." Jareth then disappeared in a dark smoke, much like the clouds outside.

Sarah finally let out the air she had been holding and turned around and leaned on the back of the chair. What a morning and it is only coming up to 10 o'clock!

"Well that was pretty inter—" but Sarah couldn't finish her sentence because she was pulled into Kyr's arms. Their faces so close that it didn't take long before their lips found each other's and they were kissing like lovers. Kyr's hands roamed her back and waist, and Sarah felt small little jumps inside herself at his touch. Her hands tangled into his hair, grasping and pulling but only to pull him closer. She felt his hardness beneath her and she gasped. It lasted no more than twenty seconds before Sarah pushed him away easily as Kyr released himself at the same moment. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Yeah," Kyr panted, "that was pretty interesting."


End file.
